Unwanted Love
by faith123
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy didn't really know each other because of there fathers hate for one another but an event during a quddich game in fourth year will change their views forever. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Don't get to firendly Rosie

Chapter 1:

"Now don't get too friendly with him Rosie Grandpa Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pureblood" said Ron to his 11 year old daughter.

"Ron don't turn them against each other before they even get to school" said Hermione trying to sound serious but a note of amusement was still in her voice.

Rose Weasley was a daddy's girl through and through and whatever he said she believed so when Ron pointed Scorpius Malfoy out on the platform she believed that her father was right and he was a boy that she should not go near.

So when they got to Hogwarts and were sorted it was no surprise to themselves or anyone else that Scorpius got sorted into Slytherin and Rose into Gryffindor.

For the first three years of their school lives Scorpius and Rose barely shared a word with each other each being in different houses and hanging out at break and lunch in different places.

By fourth year both Rose and Scorpius were the best in the year group and even though they didn't know it got nearly identical marks in all lessons.

Both were friendly and could work with others easily and both didn't' hold any prejudice towards anyone else no matter what the persons past, but both had a fiery temper that could flare up quickly.

As well by the fourth year both had got onto their house quidditch teams as keeper and the first mach of the season was coming round fast with Slytherin against Gryffindor.

**I know this is a really short prologue but i promise that the chapters to come will be ridiculously long. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Sights and Fights

Chapter 2: First sight and Fight

Rose sat p in her bed in her dormitory full of excitement today was the day for the opening match of the season and she was playing keeper for the Gryffindor team.

She dressed at top speed and sprinted down the stairs to the common room where she collided head first with her cousin James,

"Oh hi James sorry i got to go now need breakfast before the game" all of this came out in a rush of words her ecstasy evident in her voice.

James laughed at her as Rose tripped as she went out the portrait hall in her rush to get out. He couldn't believe how she could be so hyper in the morning ever since she was a little girl she had been like that.

Every morning when she was little she used to wake up really early (like 6:00AM) and the first thing she would do is go into her parents' bedroom and wake her dad up shouting at the top of her voice at him.

"DADDY, DADDY GET UP COME ON" and no matter how much Ron protested Rose would not give up until she had got her father out of bed and downstairs.

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table nibbling away at toast and murmuring to herself tactics that she could us for the game that day.

She was the only one in the hall except for a blond haired boy sitting at the Slytherin Rose was sitting with her back to him so she did not notice him she didn't even notice when he stood up and left the hall leaving her in the room by herself.

Scorpius Malfoy had woken earlier then he usually did for some strange reason because he usually slept in especially on a quidditch game day and it was a rush for him to get ready in time.

So when he woke up and looked at his watch he was surprised to find that it was only 5:30Am and no matter what he did he just couldn't get back to sleep. Giving up at last he had got up, got ready and gone down to breakfast.

When he was sat in the hall he was just thinking to himself how peaceful it was without anyone else in their when i girl walked in she was wearing Gryffindor quidditch robes and didn't seem to notice that he was sitting in the room.

As she sat down with her back to him he observed the gentle waves of her red hair and was trying to remember where he had seen hair like that before when he remembered.

The Weasley's they all had hair like that but the thing he couldn't do was remember which Weasley it was because there was so many of them now that it was hard to kept track.

Realising that he had finished his breakfast and had just been staring at the girl for the past 10 minutes he hastily stood and made a silent exit from the hall his Slytherin quidditch robes billowing behind him.

Rose had to wait another hour before the rest of the quidditch team and her family joined her, most of her family was on the quidditch team any way James was a beater and Albus was the seeker and Rose as the keeper.

All of them were yawning and rubbing their eyes and Rose could just not understand them it was not too early.

"Albus are you excited for the game today" Rose said to him in a hyper active voice. Albus just looked at her as if she was mad she saw this look and promptly said starting to get angry.

"Well it's the opening game of the season how can you not be excited you're all too miserable" the last bit she practically shouted with cued everyone else to look sheepishly into their plates trying not to make eye contact.

Rosie's temper was something you never want to be on the end of because it was not often that she got angry but when she did Rose literally blow up.

Getting up from the table in a huff she walked out of the great hall and started making her way down to the quidditch pitch. Rose contemplated to herself how this morning when she woke up she thought it was going to be a good day but sadly admitted to herself that apart from the game it was going to be a bad game.

The reason for this is because when ever Rose got angry for the rest of the day no one would speak to her because they were too scared that she would shout at them.

The only one who had ever been able to calm Rose down was her father *except for when he was angry himself) that's where she got her temper from.

Scorpius sat in the Slytherin changing rooms reading over a letter from his father Draco Malfoy t was just about trivial things like how is school and good luck in the game, so he was not really interested in it and was content to crumple it up and throw it as far across the changing rooms as he could.

It wasn't long until the rest of his team joined him in the changing rooms and they started to discuss tactics for the game. Scorpius was half listening to the captain and half listening to the sound of the crowd as they filed to their seat.

Rose was still in a huff with everyone else on her team and all of her family but she couldn't help getting excited again as they walked onto the quidditch pitch and so the crowd that had come to watch the game.

Madam Hooch called the captains into the middle and got them to shake hands. While they were doing this Rose was analysing all the players on the Slytherin team she was half way through them when she saw a blond haired boy.

He looked straight back at her but no emotions came from the stares they gave each other. They kept staring into each other's eyes until they were broken out of there trance to start the game.

**Hope you liked this chapter i told you i would make it ridiculously long. Please review it because reviews make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Slytherin and A Sorry

Chapter 3: A Slytherin and a Sorry

All brooms soared into the air most stayed in the middle but two flied to either end of the pitch and hovered in front of the three tall goalposts.

Once Rose was situated in front of the goalposts she searched for the blond boy she had seen and saw him on the other side of the pitch hovering like her in front of the other goalposts.

Rose thought that was why they had had some sort of connection before because subconsciously they knew they played the same position of keeper.

Scorpius watched the rest of his team take hold of the quaffle and rush towards the goalposts that were directly opposite him.

"Slytherin seeker Parkinson takes possession of the quaffle she dodges the bludger hot by Potter, Parkinson's going for goal she throws it and it's saved by Gryffindor keeper Rose Weasley" Scorpius looked up and saw that the girl he had stared at in the great hall and on the pitch just below was the keeper on the Gryffindor team.

He watched her do a victory loop of the goalposts before concentrating on the game again. The game went on with Rose saving every goal Slytherin tried to score and Scorpius saving every goal Gryffindor tried score.

In the end Albus did a nose dive and caught the snitch and then face planted the ground because he forgot to stop in his excitement (he was okay though)

Rose laughed along with everyone in the stadium at the bewildered look on Albus's face as he got up and brushed the dirt of his robes.

Landing gracefully on the ground she was just about to run over to the rest of her team when she heard a little laugh behind her.

Turning round she looked for the source of the noise and was not surprised to see Phoebe Parkinson looking at her with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at? You lost" said Rose with a tone of anger in her voice that indicated that her temper was starting to rise. Still smirking broadly at Rose Phoebe said to her.

"I was just thinking how does it feel to be the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Rose looked at her with a questioning look thinking how strange the thing that Parkinson had asked her.

Scorpius was still flying in the air trying to delay the time until he had to land and go to the changing room when he saw Parkinson just below him and just a little away from her Rose Weasley both glaring at each other.

"What i mean is how does it feel to be related to a blood traitor and a mudblood" Scorpius heard what Parkinson's had said and as the words came out of Parkinson's mouth he could see Rose's face going red with anger.

Landing with a thud in-between the two girls he grabbed Rose's arm just as she pulled out her wand but it was too late as she pointed her wand at Parkinson and shouted.

"STUPEFY" the spell hit Parkinson's right in the head and she toppled back unconscious. Madam Hooch flew down and wrenched Scorpius and Rose apart because both of them had been having sort of a wrestling match.

"YOU BOTH ARE A DISGRACE NOW YOU WILL BOTH SERVE A FULL DAYS DETENTION TOMORROW!" these were the words Rose heard come out of Professor McGonagall once she and Scorpius were stood in her office.

Rose sighed as she got out of the office and started to make her way towards the Gryffindor common room but not before Scorpius had seen the glitter of a tear at the side of her eye.

He didn't know why but he felt really guilty at her being unhappy. Making his way back to the Slytherin common room as soon as he got in he went straight up to his room and lay on his bed trying to think of something else except Rose Weasley but he found that just impossible to do.

Rose sulked in her room sitting on her bed trying to read a book but every time she started a new sentence only one thing come to her mind and that was Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose woke up to Lily shaking her awake with an anxious look on her face and saying.

"Rose thank god your awake you're already late for your detention" these words made Rose groan but she still got up and got ready quickly.

Making her way to Professor McGonagall's she saw Scorpius waiting outside and sighed with relief when she realised that McGonagall had not realised that she was late.

"You're lucky that someone else got in trouble as well and she's busy or you would be in even more trouble for being late" he didn't hint any kind of hatred in his voice but a perfectly friendly tone of voice.

The next moment a very teary little second year had stumbled out looking frustrated at being caught after pulling a prank.

Professor McGonagall summoned them in and informed them that they would be polishing the trophies in the trophy room today both groaned out loud and McGonagall said to them in an angry tone.

"Your both lucky i don't write to your parents now go to the trophy room before i change my mind." To Rose the hours dragged by and it didn't help that they were both silent until they had to work on the same cup together because it was too big for one person.

So Rose got a shook when Scorpius said.

"Sorry i got you into this" the apology bewildered her because it had been her that had started the fight and not him and she stated this.

"But it was me that started it you didn't and you shouldn't have got involved"

"But i wanted to" said Scorpius confusing Rose even more in the end she changed the subject and said.

"I'll have to stay in the Library for ages after this to get my homework done" Scorpius looked at the distressed face of Rose and he was desperate to make her feel better so he said the first thing that came to his head.

"If you want i could help you with your homework I've finished all of mine already" Rose grinned up at him and said in a relived voice.

"Yeah thanks that would be good, so I'll meet you in the library after lunch" but before he could answer her with a definite yes Professor McGonagall walked in and there conversation ended abruptly when she said.

"You can go now" and Scorpius and Rose moved so fast out of that room that McGonagall only had to blink and they were gone.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Makings of a Relationship

Chapter 4: The makings of a Relationship

Rose sat in the library and tried to concentrate on her homework but her eyes just kept roaming to the person sitting opposite her.

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting with Rose helping her with her homework and he was surprised to find how happy he was sitting there. He was trying to concentrate on the book he was flicking through but he could felt a pair of eyes staring at him and looking up he looked into her blue eyes.

"So do you want to meet up tomorrow at the same time" Rose said all of a sudden. Smiling at her he said.

"Sure that sounds okay" so that's how for the next 2 months Scorpius and Rose were found studying together in the Library every day after lessons.

Over them weeks they had got to know each other more and more and Scorpius becoming more knowing of his feelings towards Rose. So when he saw that there was to a Hogsmede weekend he knew he wanted to ask her to it.

So the next day when they were once again in the library he gathered all his courage together and blurted out.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede this weekend with me" to his delight a huge smile appeared on Rose's face and she said.

"I'd love to go with you" and that's how they both found themselves walking down to the village of Hogsmede together.

Rose was ecstatic because over the past few weeks she had realised that her feelings to Scorpius had changed and she now even though she would never admit it to anyone loved him.

So when he asked her to Hogsmede she had been absolutely delighted no matter how many mutterings that went on behind her back about her and Scorpius together.

As they walked along the path towards the village Scorpius couldn't help but smile as he looked at Rose as usual she was radiant and had a grin in her face at that very moment he had a great desire to hug her but resisted that urge.

Instead he reached out and took her hand in his. Both experienced a feeling of content joy as their hands were clasped together.

Holding on tightly to Roses hand Scorpius lead her through the village of Hogsmede trying to ignore the stares they were attracting from other students in the village.

As they past the smaller version of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes he was happy to see that most of her family were too preoccupied in there to notice them as they hurried past.

Rose did not have a clue where Scorpius was leading her until she saw the high street end and knew the only thing that was ahead was the shrieking shack.

"Why are we going to the shrieking shack?" she asked in a confused voice with which Scorpius replied to her by saying simply.

"So we are alone" Scorpius wanted to be alone with Rose to tell her something that he had only just realised last night. Once they got to the shrieking shack Scorpius turned around and said straight out to Rose.

"Rose these past 2 months have been the best time of my life and I don't know why i didn't figure it out earlier but now i know...i love you Rose Weasley" the surprise in her face was evident and for one moment his heart fell because he thought that she did not return his feelings.

Rose could not believe her ears she had dreamed of this moment when he would say that he loved her but had never believed that it would come true.

Smiling up at him she did a little laugh then said to him to stop him worrying.

"I...I love you too" and with that word she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

For a moment Scorpius was stunned but then returned the kiss and them both just stood there kissing completely oblivious of what was going on around them.

**Sorry if you think this is going too fast but i just really wanted them to kiss. As always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 He's A malfoy!

Chapter 5: What He's a Malfoy!

Hugo wandered down the high street of Hogsmede looking round every corner hoping to see his sister Rose.

As he continued down the street he came to WWW (Weasley's wizard wheezes) the rest of his family was in there except Rose.

"Where could she be?" He asked to no one in particular and wasn't really expecting an answer but Danielle Longbottom was just passing with a group of girls who were all in Roses year and she stopped next to him and said.

"Oh hey Hugo you looking for Rose?"

"Yeah do you know where she is" hoping that she had the answer to his question. The smile on her face showed Hugo that she knew where Rose was and that smile also told him that there was a secret.

"Well are you going to tell me where she is or not" Hugo shouted starting to lose his temper because for god sake all he wanted to do was know where she was he thought to himself frustrated.

"Well" she giggled "well i saw Rose go towards the shrieking shack holding hands with a certain boy" still giggling Danielle and her friends walked off refusing to give Hugo any more answers.

"What was that all about" Hugo jumped nearly a feet in the air James and the rest of his family laughed and ruffled his hair. Scowling Hugo patted his hair back into place and informed them on the information he had just received.

James listened intently to what Hugo said an evil grin spreading on his as he heard more. At the end of Hugo's explanation James stood tall and said to the big group that was his family.

"Well i think we should all go see Rose and get her to introduce us to this boy that she's with" with that they all started walking down the street towards the shrieking shack.

As they came into view of the shack though all stopped dead as the scene unfolded in front of them there was Rose standing directly in front of the shrieking shack and there was Scorpius Malfoy with his arms around her and kissing her.

And James being James he came to the wrong conclusion immediately believing in his head the Malfoy had forced Rose to kiss him out of her will so he did not hesitate at aiming at Malfoy and shouted.

"STUPEFY" neither Rose nor Scorpius had registered that someone had come up behind them they were too busy kissing in each other, but when the spell hit Scorpius Rose watched in horror as he fell out of her arms and slumped to the ground stunned by the spell that had been her cousins.

Turning round she saw the anxious face of James and the rest of her family and before she could get a word in edge ways he had grabbed her by the arm and was promptly dragging her back towards the high street with the mob of people that was there family in tow.

Rose struggled to get James to realise her but every time she pulled away slightly he just hung on harder stupidly believing that she was just traumatized by her ordeal with Malfoy.

As they continued to walk Rose realised that he was leading her back to the castle which made her renew her efforts to get free but Albus was now on the other side holding her other arm and resisted was futile she thought too herself sadly.

As they proceeded up the staircase towards the common room Rose hoped that Scorpius was okay and he had come round from the unnecessary spell from James.

When they got to the common room James and Albus sat her down on an armchair and James proceeded to ask.

"Are you alright Rose?" a look of confusing was on her face but also of anger and before they knew it she had stood up and shouted at the top of her voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I ALRIGHT? I WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU LOT CAME BARGING IN" seeing the looks of confusing on their faces she didn't know what else to say but James had gotten angry and shouted.

"ROSE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE GRATEFUL WE JUST SAVED YOU FROM THAT SCUM MALFOY!"

"SAVED ME YOU RUINED IT I KISSED HIM FIRST ADN NO MATTER WHO I KISS IS IT IS NOT YOUR RIGHT TO COME AND STOP ME!" she shouted not caring who heard her because her love for Scorpius was big and she didn't care who knew anymore and she said so to them seeing their looks of disgust as they found out a Weasley was with a Malfoy.

"AND YOU JAMES SIRIUS POTTER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM" Rose continued still shouting at the top of her voice.

James had been taken aback at first at the news that Rose was with Malfoy but now he stood in front of her smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!" she said to him still shouting.

"Well I was just thinking how Uncle Ron is going to take the news of you and Malfoy because that is something I want to see" James said calmly still smiling because he knew he had won something over on her.

"You wouldn't" she said quietly trying to get him on her side but it was too late as James said.

"Oh yes i would and look Christmas holidays start in a couple of days how about then huh when the whole families together" Roses ace went white at the prospect of telling her parents that she was in love with the only person they had forbid her to go near.

**See that button that says review if you press it and tell me honestly what you think of the chapter you will make me the happiest person on earth.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rose Is This True?

Chapter 6: Rose Is This True?

A single tear spilled down Roses face she was sitting in a compartment by herself on the Hogwarts express the rest of her family had tried to get her to sit with them but she had refused not wanting to sit with James because of what he had done and what he was going to do.

It was about 10 minutes before the train pulled into kings cross and Rose was curled into a ball in the corner of her compartment her head in her knees.

The door slid open and someone walked in not wanting to see anyone at that moment she kept her face down and refused to look at the person who had walked in.

Therefore she did not know who it was until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and looking up Rose saw Scorpius's anxious face.

Crying still she kept staring at him but with happiness because she hadn't been able to see him for the past few days because everywhere she had went one of her family had escorted her under James's orders.

"Rose doesn't cry "Scorpius said because seeing her in distress made his heart ache. Smiling slightly she said to him between sobs.

"Scorpius James is just in the next compartment if he knows your here he'll kill us both" the thought of James hurting Scorpius was too much and she collapsed into another bout of tears and as if he could read her mind he said.

"Sssshhh Rose don't worry about me I don't care what your family do to me as long as where together" Rose kept crying though and said.

"But we can't be together if you're dead and my dad's going to kill you once James tells him" the conversation ended at that and for the rest of the journey they sat in silence holding each other tightly never wanting to let go but they had too when the train stopped.

Rose left the compartment first so James won't see Scorpius and as soon as she got out here was Albus ready and waiting to escort her off the train.

Scorpius stared out the window and watched as she was reunited with her parents. He wondered briefly when Potter was going to tell them but didn't have any more time to dwell on that because his parents were waiting for him.

Ron knew Rose had been crying as soon as he saw her going up to his little girl he hugged her and said.

"Rose what's wrong" but Rose just shook her head and cried into his arm Ron knew that she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't continue but he did see James glaring at her for no reason. Harry saw the look James was giving the distraught Rose and slapped his son round the head in which James responded by saying to the bewildered adults.

"You'll know what's going on very soon" with that he walked off with Albus following him and talking intensely to him but not in ear shot of anyone else.

Ron drove to the burrow in silence wondering what had got Rose so upset and why James was so angry.

Ever since they could remember Christmas had always been spent at the burrow with the whole family. It was a squish to get everyone in but no matter what they all spent Christmas together someone even if they did had to put tents in the garden and shove the kids in them.

Once they got there and all were unpacked everyone had gathered in the living room the adults sitting in the chairs and the kids on the floor.

Except for Lily who had managed to with a lot of smiling and begging had managed to get the armchair Harry had been sitting on with Harry on the floor in which everyone was laughing at saying that Harry could defeat the darkest wizard of all times but couldn't say no to his own daughter.

Rose was sitting in a corner sulking and watching James every move wondering when he was going to break the news and ruin her life.

At last it was about 8:00Am Ron asked James.

"So what you been doing at school" with that James said not even hesitating.

"Well you see Uncle Ron we found something out about Rose that I think you ought to know" everyone at that looked at Rose who was still in the corner and saw that at the words James had said had lowered her head into her lap and had started crying.

"Rosie what's wrong" Ron desperately tried to comfort his daughter hating to see her cry. James continued and said.

"Well in Hogsmede last weekend we all saw Rose kissing a boy outside of the shrieking shack"

"Is that all?" said Molly thinking how silly a thing to cry over it was just a boy and the boy couldn't be that bad. James had started now to feel guilty as he heard more sobs coming from the corner.

"Well...well... The thing is the boy is...is..." he stumbled on the words because now he realised how much pain this was causing Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Lily finished helpfully. The silence in the room felt heavy as all the people gathered took in the information. At last Ron came to his sentence and said quietly.

"Rose is this true?" all waited for an answer as Rose lifted her tear stained face and said.

"Yes" and with that she ran out of the room and into the garden were the tent she was staying in was.

**They all know now so what's going to happen next if you review i will write more.**


	7. Chapter 7 Talks, Tears and Tantrums

Chapter 7: Talks, Tears and Tantrums

Rose buried her head into her pillow letting the tears fall freely from her face not caring what happened to her now.

Her whole family now knew about her and Scorpius and it was too much to bear.

Everyone sat in the living stunned at the news and at Roses reaction, most people were staring at Ron as his knuckles became White as he clutched the side of the armchair his face bright red.

Eventually after debating in his mind for several minutes Harry stood up and walked out the room making his way to the back garden and the tent where he knew Rose was.

Walking in Harry saw that she had her head in her pillow and was crying incontrollable. Going over he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back.

Rose lifted her head off her bed and looked round to see her Uncle Harry she sat up in the bed and said.

"Uncle Harry I love him but dads going to kill him" Harry watched his niece crying knowing that no matter what he said she would never listen (just like Ron).

Instead he reached his arms round her and hugged her. Rose continued to cry quietly as Harry sat with her.

Hermione watched Ron's face becoming redder and knowing it was only a matter of time before he exploded said sternly.

"Ron in the kitchen now" Ron looked up at the angry face of Hermione knowing that it was stupid to resist he stood up and made his way into the kitchen Hermione following closely all the way.

"Ron how could you" Hermione said as soon as they were both in the room.

"What what did i do?" Ron said bewildered but with still a hint of anger in his voice. Hermione continued.

"Have you seen how upset Rose is and all because she knew what your reaction would be"

"But he's a Malfoy Hermione" Ron's said indignantly.

"I know and yes I'm not happy with it either but we have to be for Rose" Hermione said trying to calm her husband down.

Ron huffed at her then left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to his old room. Sitting on the bed he sighed how could that Malfoy life with him seducing his poor innocent Rose his little girl.

Harry sat for another 5 minutes letting Rose cry some more eventually he said.

"Rose i know you love him but ... but his family history he could really hurt you" Rose looked up at Harrys face with a glare so much like Hermione's it scared Harry for a second.

"You're just like him" and when Rose said him Harry knew instantly that she meant Ron "You all don't care how i feel" with that she turned back around and buried her head once again into her pillow.

Stumbling out of the tent Harry made his way back to the house where he saw Ginny waiting in the doorway for him as he got closer she said.

"Just leave her alone for now then she'll calm down" Ginny said in a known voice and both of them went to join the rest of the family back in the living room.

Rose waited 10 minutes and realising no more of her family were coming out to check on her she got up and got a bit of parchment and a quill sitting on the floor she wrote.

_Dear Scorpius_

_James told the whole family i hate him now when i get the change I'm going to hex him. Uncle Harry tried to talk to me about it but he was just like the rest of them saying that you're bad for me well I don't care what they say I love you no matter what. I miss you so much._

_Love _

_Rose_

She folded up the letter and gave it to her owl that soared out the tent. For the rest of the night Rose sat alone in her tent wondering when he would answer.

She couldn't sleep and was relieved when an owl finally came soaring in holding a letter tightly in its claws. Opening the letter hastily she read.

_Dear Rose_

_Knowing that James would tell your family i have also told mine and they have forbid me to see you again. I don't care though no matter what happens i will always be yours._

_Love_

_Scorpius_

Rose held the letter to her chest and for the hundredth time that night she started to cry she missed him deeply and didn't know how she was going to survive Christmas without Scorpius and with her dad.

For the rest of Christmas Rose was sulky and didn't take part in any family activities much to the anger of her father who made a daily ritual to shout at Rose.

So Rose was grateful the day that she got to back to Hogwarts one was because she got to see Scorpius again and the other was she got to get away from her father.

It was half an hour before they all got in the cars/ squished into the cars and drove to kings cross station Rose was in her tent happily checking over her bag again to make sure she hadn't forgot anything when her mother walked in.

Hermione sat on her daughter's bed and not waiting for Rose to turn her attention to her said.

"Rose can you please be civil today and don't give your father a reason to get angry ok" Rose turned to her mother with an evil smile on her face and said.

"Why would i do that to dear daddy?"

"Just remember what i said" said Hermione as she stood up and walked out looking back briefly to see her daughter smiling to herself as she stared at a small bit of parchment in her hand.

When they got to king cross surprisingly it didn't take long to shepherd the kids through the station and through the barrier on to platform 9 3/4.

Rose was not paying attention as everyone else said goodbye to their parents she was looking for a certain blond.

Seeing him Rose ran over and in front of her outraged father and the rest of her family kissed Scorpius.

**Review please it is my life line!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Golden Trio

Chapter 8: The Next Golden Trio

Harry saw Ron go for his wand and take a step towards the kissing couple and knowing it would break Rose's heart if Scorpius was killed (even though the little toe rag deserved it Harry thought) so he jumped on top of Ron and pinned him to the ground before he had a chance to hex Malfoy.

A sort of wrestling match ensued between Ron and Harry both there wands forgotten on the ground.

Pulling away from Scorpius but letting him still cling on to her looked back to see her farther being pinned down by Uncle Harry and her mum and Aunt Ginny shouting fit to burst at the two men saying things like.

"WILL YOU TWO EVER GROW UP YOUR SO EMBARRASING!" laughing along with Rose at her relatives antics he pulled her onto the Hogwarts express and proceeded to find an empty compartment.

Finding a compartment at last Scorpius drags her in and waving his wand makes the door close and all blinds go down before he drew her into another kiss.

Albus walked down the train trying to find someone t sit with, he would have usually sat with Rose but her and Malfoy had disappeared into the train.

Walking along he glumly admitted that he would have to go sit with Lily and her friends either that or James.

To tell the truth Al didn't have many friends yes he knew the people in his classes and house but had really only hung out with his family mainly Rose but with her with Scorpius now he didn't know what to do.

Albus looked hopefully into the last compartment but saw that the blinds were down opening the door he walked in to the back of Rose as she kissed Scorpius.

Coming out of the embrace with Scorpius Rose turned round to see who had walked in to the compartment and was surprised to find Al staring at them both with wide eyes.

"What do you want Al?" Rose asked folding her arms and not letting him further into the compartment.

Al just stood there open mouthed not knowing what to say because really he didn't care who Rose went out with but he was still unsure of Malfoy from the stories he had heard about his family. Scorpius seeing the tension between the two cousins said.

"Hey Al do you want to sit with us" smiling at him to his surprise Al smiled back and said.

"Yeah sure" the two boys sat opposite each other and for a few moments Rose just stood there mouth open at seeing them getting along before sitting down next to Scorpius and joining in the conversation.

Throughout the rest of the journey Albus and Scorpius turned into the best of friends and were soon teasing each other and Rose and all three of them were laughing still as they got off the train.

The next couple of weeks went by with no incidences except for the unusual stares all three of them were getting because except for at night time and classes they were never apart and people had even started to call them the next golden trio.

"How could they think were like are parents I mean nothing dangerous happens anymore" said Al one day as they walked down towards the lake.

"Yeah nothing fun happens around here" said Scorpius sulkily as he put his hands in his pocket.

"What are you saying that you want a dark wizard to try killing you every other day" Rose said trying to make them see sense even though she knew it was impossible.

"No I mean won't it be good to prove to our parents that we can do stuff" said Al while skipping a stone across the lake.

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius confused.

"Well ever since we were born our parents have not let us near any dangers and when we do they freak out big time like when Rose and me sneaked out of my house and went to the nearby hill which was just a little steep while there we pretended to be mountain climbers and when we were at the top Rose slipped and fell and I grabbed onto her hand" said Albus taking a breath and tried to continue but Rose said.

"Just a little steep it was the cliff overlooking your house that was the size of your house" Scorpius sat there with his mouth open.

"What happened then?" Scorpius asked looking from Rose to Albus before Albus continued.

"Well while I hanged on to Rose Lily and Hugo were looking out the window and went running screaming to our parents where Lily told them that Rose had fell down the cliff" then Rose chipped in saying.

"And for good measure told them that Albus had fallen afterwards and that we were both now dead and can we have their rooms" Scorpius was laughing at this and said still trying to control his laughter.

"What did your parents say to them?" Rose looked amused for a moment at the memory and then said.

"Well they didn't say anything to them they just came rushing out and saw me falling because Albus let go of me" Al looked sternly at Rose and said.

"The only reason I let go is because i started to fall as well" Scorpius looked in awe at both of them and said.

"So did it really hurt when you hit the ground?" Rose smiled at him and said.

"No not really because my dad and Uncle Harry got under us and caught us"

"I broke dad's glasses though when i landed on him" Albus said cheerily and all three of them laughed at the story.

**Hope you liked the chapter and as always review please!**


	9. Chapter 9 I Hate The Lake

Chapter 9: I Hate the Lake!

The three friends were still laughing as they walked round the lake. Scorpius just stopped laughing long another to say.

"So once you landed on your dads what happened" Rose also managed to stop laughing but it wasn't long until she collapsed into another bout of giggles so Albus replied instead.

"Well they shouted themselves horse and the cliff have been magically barred ever since" Rose picked up a stick and started dipping it absentmindly in the water of the lake meanwhile Albus and Scorpius lay underneath a tree.

"They don't trust us not to take care of ourselves like how when we first came to Hogwarts me and Al got the same lectures over and over again 'don't go in the forest, don't go out at night, don't trust any of Hagrids monster friends" Rose said mimicking her mother's voice and threw the stick as far as she could across the lake.

"When I'm at home my dad doesn't care what happens to me" said Scorpius sadly Rose saw the frown on his face and said.

"I care about you" which prompted Albus to start making vomit noises and Scorpius to start having a sort of wrestling match with him.

Rose laughed at their antics so didn't notice as a long tentacle crept out of the water behind her and slowly wrapped around her ankle she continued to look at the two boys fighting and only noticed the tentacle round her ankle when it gave a sharp tuck and made her fall face down in the mud.

Scorpius heard Rose scream and stopped pummelling Albus and looked around to see Rose clawing at the ground trying to get a grip of something as the giant squid pulled her into the lake.

Jumping up he ran to her and grabbed her hands pulling her back onto dry land but the squid was stronger and using another tentacle to make Scorpius let go of her made one heavy pull on Rose's ankle which made her completely submerge in the water.

Albus realising what was happening and seeing Rose go under drew his wand and jumped into the lake followed closely by Scorpius who had recovered from the slight attack from the squid.

Under the water it was pitch black and lighting there wands they looked around frantically for Rose they were fine for air because they had been able to perform a bubble head charm on themselves just before they jumped in but they didn't know whether Rose had had her wand on her when she was pulled in or that she could reach.

Al saw in the light of his wand a glimmer of red that was Roses hair but it was getting further and further away as the squid dragged her down further.

Swimming as fast as they could the wand from there light was finally at such an angle so they could see the massive form of the squid below them so they started aiming any spell they could think off at the massive bulk.

Rose watched in horror (because she luckily had her wand on her as she went down and just performed the charm) as the squid saw Scorpius and Albus and lifting one massive tentacle hit Scorpius hard on the side which sent him head first into an underwater cliff.

She renewed her efforts to free herself as Scorpius limp body floated down and out of sight. Albus saw Scorpius hit the rock hard and just managed to dodge the tentacle himself as it swung his way.

Albus saw Rose struggling in the grasp of the tentacle and swam closer to her pulling at the bonds that held her but the squid only seemed to hang on tighter.

Rose finally able to turn her body enough to be in front of the squid she pointed her wand at it and screamed.

"REDUCTO!" at once the squid uncurled from Roses legs and shot back in the grimy water. Breathing heavily she watched it fall into the depths that it called home.

Turning quickly to face Albus she saw he wasn't there and remembering Scorpius swam down hurriedly to where she could see Albus by the light of his wand struggling to lift the limp body of Scorpius.

Albus tried to heave Scorpius up but even though he floated slightly in the water he was still a ton weight so he was grateful when Rose joined him and took Scorpius's other arm and all three of them started making a slow progress up to the surface.

It took a while for them to swim even half way up and when Albus checked his watch he was surprised that they had been under the water for over an hour now and the next lesson had started already Rose won't be happy he thought to himself.

Rose struggled to keep the side of Scorpius she was holding and for some reason the weight she was carrying just got heavier.

Albus felt something small and strong grip his shirt and pull him back making him lose his grip of Scorpius he then felt more strong little hands grabbing him and looking down he saw half a dozen Grindylow's he tried to grab for his wand but the pocket that it was in was obscured by three Grindylow's as they scratched at him creating a big gash in his right arm.

Rose seeing Albus was in trouble took her wand out still holding on to Scorpius pointed at each Grindylow in turn and said.

"STUPEFEY!" all the Grindylow's fell back leaving Albus holding a very bloodied arm seeing his distress Rose swam the swam over to him with Albus and using a charm to stop the bleeding encouraged him to continue.

It was another half an hour before they surfaced and managed to scramble ashore panting for breath. Laying Scorpius down they prayed that he would come round and both sat either side.

"I'll go get help you're going to faint if you stand up" she said to Albus and tried to get up but screamed in pain and collapsed back down again.

"What's wrong" Albus said concerned and tried to stand up but the colour from his face drained straight away and reluctantly he had to sit back down again.

"I think I broke my ankle" Rose said trying to hold back tears but the pain in her ankle had become more intense now that they were starting to warm up again.

The pain was so much that Rose gave in and fainted Albus tried to stand up again but that for him was too much and he also fainted.

**Review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Worry

Chapter 10: Worry

James sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at the clock as it struck ten past nine. Lily sat next to him and interrupted the silence by saying.

"It's not like Rose and Albus to stay out after curfew" James ignored her and said yawning.

"Well I'm off to bed goodnight" Lily looked at him in shock and said.

"You don't even care about them do you" James turned around and glared at her and practically shouted.

"Of course I care but it's up to them whether they stay out all night with a disgusting Slytherin" with that he made his way up the stairs and to his dormitory.

Lily sat in the common room until the clock struck half ten, her worry for her brother and cousin had increased by every passing minute because neither of them had been seen since break time.

Finally making up her mind she silently made her way up to the boy's dormitories and found in James trunk the invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

Creeping back down the stairs she swung the cloak over her head and proceeded out of the portrait hole. Lily made her way down the stairs tapping the marauders map at the same time to make it appear.

Looking frantically over the interior of the castle for any signs of her brother or cousin she found none then looking at the grounds of the castle she saw three dots by the lake one labelled Scorpius Malfoy, one labelled Rose Weasley and one labelled Albus Potter.

Lily breathed out finally knowing where they were she made her way down to the place where they were and found that they were by the lake.

As she got closer she gasped and rushed to Albus's side quickly one side of Albus was covered in blood, Scorpius's head had a large cut it and blood was on his face Rose looked relatively ok but looking at her legs Lily saw that one of her foots was at a weird angle.

All three were unconscious and no matter how much she shook them none of them would wake up looking frantically around she wondered what to do she couldn't leave them but knowing that she had to she stood up and sprinted towards the first place she could think of.

Hagrids heard a faint continuous knock on his door and opening it saw Lily standing there looking frantic

"Lily what you doing out here this late it's not safe" but Lily didn't listen she just said nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hagrid Albus Rose there by the lake" Hagrid listened intently and said in a confused voice.

"By the lake why are they by the lake" Lily started to cry at that point and just managed to say.

"There hurt" that's when Hagrid noticed the blood that was on her hands frantically he tried to calm the young girl and get her to lead him to Rose and Albus.

Hagrid walked behind Lily as she led him to the place when they got there he saw why Lily was in such a state the two boys were covered in blood and Rose's foot to him looked broken. Kneeling down next to them he took off his massive coat and laid it over all three.

"Lily run up to the school and wake Madame Pomfrey if anyone stops you tell them about Al Rose and Scorpius ok" the distressed Lily nodded and ran full pelt back up to the school.

Harry sat at the table in the morning reading the daily prophet Ginny was busy cooking breakfast so when an owl soared in he reached out to take the letter but found that Ginny had already grabbed it and was busy reading.

When she finished she drooped the letter and covered her mouth with her hands Harry looked confused at his wife's actions and reached out for the letter turning it over he read.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter_

_Yesterday after the morning break your son Albus went missing with two other friends later on in the night him and his friends were found injured next to the lake it is not sure yet how they came by the injuries so please come to the school to help determine what has happened._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

Harry dropped the letter from shock and looked up to see tears running down Ginny's face standing up he hugged her and kissed her gently on the head then getting a bit of parchment he sent a message to the ministry saying that he wasn't coming in.

It took Harry and Ginny 5 minutes to get ready before they took the floo network over to Hogwarts. Minerva watched as Harry and Ginny climbed out of the fire she was about to start talking but not even waiting Ginny ran out of the office with Harry close behind her.

As Ginny rounded the corner that led to the hospital wing she saw Ron and Hermione talking to Madame Pomfrey as they got closer Hermione spotted Ginny and went up to her tears in her eyes. Ron saw Harry and said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got a letter saying Albus is injured" said Harry Ron was about to continue their conversations when they were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey saying.

"You can go in now" at once Hermione and Ginny ran into the hospital wing and found their children unconscious in their beds.

Ron stood at the end of Rose's bed looking at her red hair billowing out on the pillow turning to Madame Pomfrey he asked.

"Any idea what happened?" Madame Pomfrey was bent over another bed and when she stood up he saw that it was Scorpius Malfoy in it.

"Not sure but Rose had a broken ankle, Scorpius had a cut on his head and Albus had a gash out of his arm and all where unconscious" Madame Pomfrey replied shaking her head.

Harry looked at the pale face of his son and he put his face in his hands shaking his head what could have happened to them he thought desperately.

**This was really just a filler chapter but I still hope you liked it review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Waking

Chapter 11: Waking

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed in the hospital wing all day hoping that their children would wake up and tell them what happened to them. They had every intention to stay through the night as well but Madame Pomfrey made them leave saying at the same time.

"Even if they do wake up there not going anywhere if I have anything to do with it" which got the concerned parents out of the hospital wing and back to their houses.

It was midnight when Albus stirred in her bed opening her eyes she looked around to find that she was in the hospital wing sitting up she saw that Albus was in the bed opposite her and still was unconscious.

Looking to her left she saw Scorpius in the bed next to her he shifted slightly and hoping that he was awake whispered.

"Scorpius, Scorpius" at once he sat up in bed seeing she was awake a wide grin spread on his face and he said.

"Rose thank god your awake I was so worried" with that he got out of his bed and went to sit on hers. Rose smiled at him and said.

"You were worried about me" he blushed slightly and then leaned in and kissed her.

"That is not what I wanted to see first when I woke up" Albus said as he sat up in bed. Rose and Scorpius parted and both turned to look at him.

"Oh Al your awake" Rose said trying to make a joke out of it but he wasn't paying attention he was staring at something that was in the chair next to him a look of horror on his face as he said.

"Our parents have been here" Rose face went pale and Scorpius just looked confused as he said.

"What's so wrong with your parents being here and how do you even know?" Albus was about to reply when Rose said.

"they'll want to know what happened and once they do we will never get any peace because where ever we go they will have someone looking after us" Albus continued by saying.

"Either that or they'll kill the giant squid" Scorpius nodded and then said again.

"So how do you know they've been here" to respond Albus held up a scarf which had embodied into it the name Ginny Weasley all three sat silently for a while.

"So how are we going to tell them" Rose asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon them Albus sighed then said.

"I do not know" before lying back down in his bed Scorpius kissed Rose again before going back to his bed. Rose sat up for a bit longer before lying back down and going to sleep.

Ron lay awake at six o'clock in the morning worrying about his daughter his childhood had been fraught with danger and he didn't want that for Rose and Hugo and he knew that Harry agreed with him.

Hermione was fast asleep as he got out the bed and got ready making his way downstairs he went to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

Not many people were up as he walked to the hospital wing as he got closer Madame Pomfrey came out seeing him she walked over and said.

"Just go in Mr Weasley" Ron nodded at her and made his way towards the door.

Rose looked around frantically she was under the lake again and the squid was coming for her there was no sign of Albus or Scorpius she tried to shout for them but they were nowhere around the squid was getting closer she started screaming.

Ron walked into the hospital wing he knew something was wrong Rose was moving her head frantically from side to side screaming running over he shook her awake.

Opening her eyes Rose looked up to the concerned face of her farther a tear streaked down her street and she said.

"Daddy don't let it get me" Ron was alarmed for a moment but then hugged her close and said to her.

"Sssshhh I won't let anything get you Rosie don't worry" she cried into his chest before he interrupted by saying.

"Rosie what happened to you and Albus" Rose drew back from him and shook her head and said.

"Wait till Albus wakes up" she said desperately trying to delay the moment until she had to tell him what happened but unfortunately at that moment Albus's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to sleep" and then Scorpius next to her mumbled.

"Yeah shut up" Ron stood up and looked crossly at both boys bed but before he could start shouting Rose grabbed her pillow wacked Scorpius on the head with it and then throw it at Albus.

Rose laughed at their reactions before she was hit at once by two pillows. A sort of pillow fight ensued leaving a dumbfounded Ron just standing there watching as all three kids collapsed into laughter.

Hermione woke to see that Ron wasn't in bed knowing that he had went to Hogwarts already she dressed quickly and flooed over to Harry and Ginny's house.

Harry was just about to step into the fireplace when Hermione came out of it he had to step back fast and fell over a chair. Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw Harry on the floor she sighed then said.

"Harry stop messing about we have to go see Albus" then seeing Hermione said "Oh Hermione what are you doing here" Hermione smiled down at Harry trying not to laugh then said.

"Ron went to Hogwarts already leaving me in bed I thought I'd come with you guys"

"Yeah that's okay now help me up" Harry said grudgingly from the floor reaching out his hands Ginny and Hermione grabbed one each and heaved him up then one by one they stepped into the fire and flooed to Hogwarts.

Walking into the hospital wing they saw Ron sitting in a chair in between Rose and Albus's bed and both Rose and Albus were sitting up awake.

"Oh Albus" Ginny said bursting into tears and running over giving her son a bone crushing hug Albus wasn't prepared for this and before long was gasping for breath and saying.

"mum...can't...breath" letting go Ginny looked teary eyed at her son before letting Harry give him a hug meanwhile Hermione had went to Rose and hugged her as well.

"So what happened to you" Harry said after he had gone over and gave Rose a hug as well. Ron huffed and Rose and Albus gave him a significant look. Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't have to glare at Ron long before he said.

"Well how would you feel if the giant squid got hold of your daughter and tried to drown her" Hermione gasped and went and sat on Rose's bed refusing to let go of her no matter how much she protested.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Stories and Escapes

Chapter 12: Stories and Escapes

Rose and Albus looked sheepishly down at their bed covers as all glares came from their parents Harry looked at Ron again and said.

"How did Albus get injured then" Ron looked up at his best mate and shrugged then said.

"Don't know mate all I got out of them is that the squid dragged Rose under" Harry looked at his son again who was still very pale and holding on to one of his arms.

Harry knew Albus had been hurt there and striding over to his son made him look him straight in the eye and said sternly.

"Albus tell me how you got injured" Albus just shook his head. Admitting defeat he sat back in the chair by Albus's bed and crossed his arms.

Hermione stood in between the two beds anger evident in her face Ron cowered in the chair next to Rose's bed because he knew that face all too well.

"You two better tell us what happened or I'll force it out of you" Hermione burst out making both children cower in their beds Rose sighed with defeat and started telling them what happened.

Once she was done all four adults had looks of shook on their faces. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but at that moment the door flew open and Hugo, Lily and James fell into the room clutching extendable ears.

James tried to smile innocently up at his farther but he couldn't help keeping the smirk off his face. Ginny stood up and went over to the rest of the children.

"What did you hear?" Lily and Hugo hesitated but James just ploughed on saying.

"We heard it all and I have to say I didn't know you had it in you but well we called you the next golden trio you had to get into danger at some point" Ginny's mouth dropped open at the same time as Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

James turned to leave but Harry grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back and said as calmly as he could.

"What do you mean?" James detached himself from his father's hand and then said.

"Well these two" pointing at Albus and Rose "have been for the last few weeks hanging out with Malfoy" Ron stood up at these word and said to Rose.

"I thought i told you to keep away from Malfoy" Rose looked at her father face red with rage and knowing saying anything would do no good instead she started a staring match with him.

Scorpius watched Rose's father and his anger and him rose for no reason even though Rose was confidently looking at him Scorpius also saw how upset she was not being able to put up with her in pain he got out of his bed and went to sit next to her holding her hand.

Rose felt someone sit next to her and take her hand she didn't know who it was until her father broke their staring match.

Ron watched the scum Malfoy sit next to his daughter and he wasn't going to have any of that pulling his eyes away from Rose's face he grabbed Malfoy arm and pulled him away from her.

Scorpius rubbed his arm where Mr Weasley had pulled at to get him away from Rose knowing it was useless to try to get to Rose again with her father standing protectively in front of her he sat back in his bed and glared at Mr Weasley.

Hermione watched this and sighing made her way to Scorpius's bed whacking Ron round the head as she went.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behaviour Scorpius are you ok" Scorpius just stared at her not knowing what to say but recovering he spluttered.

"Y...y...yeah I'm fine" Ron's mouth feel open behind Hermione the boy was a Malfoy not only that but a Malfoy who had seduced their daughter how could Hermione be so nice to him.

Hermione turned round to see the shocked look on her husband's face and couldn't help laughing and before long Ginny and Harry were laughing as well while Ron turned bright red and the kids just looked at them as if they were mad.

"Mr Potter" Harry turned around trying to keep a serious look on his face but couldn't help grinning as Ginny continued to giggle behind him.

"Professor McGonagall you know you can call me Harry" Professor McGonagall just shook her head and rolled her eyes and then said to the four adults.

"Could we talk on my office please" Harry, Hermione and Ginny started following her out the door but Ron was still very reluctant to move from his protective stance in front of Rose.

Ginny sighed and walking over to him grabbed Ron's collar and proceeded to drag him out the room. Scorpius Albus and Rose watched the adults disappear before bursting into incontrollable laughter.

"Did you see Uncle Ron's face" Albus managed to splutter but the other two didn't have time to respond because Madame Pomfrey walked in and went round checking on them all.

After she had a look at Albus's arm she smiled and said.

"You are all fit to go but wait here for your parents to come back and say goodbye" with that she walked back into her office.

"Rose got out of bed and proceeded to draw the curtains around her bed Albus and Scorpius realising what she was doing got up and got ready as well. Coming out from behind the curtain Rose straightened her tie then straightened Scorpius tie and said.

"So shall where shall we go where they can't find us" Albus and Scorpius just stared at her not knowing what she meant sighing she continued.

"Well now that they know where going to be ok they won't hold back their anger" Albus eyes widened knowing how bad his dad could be when it came to them being in danger.

"How about the library" Scorpius said smiling Rose and Albus just looked at him and Albus was the first to respond/

"That's one of the first places they'll look" he said resisting the urge to hit Scorpius for his stupidity. Scorpius just smiled and said.

"Yeah I know that and they know that so they'll think the library's a too obvious place to look" Albus just gaped at him but Rose smiled broadly and hugged him tight saying.

"That's a brilliant idea Scorp!" Scorpius kissed her on the forehead while Albus made retching noises with that the three friends left the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall shut the office door and went to sit behind her desk looking up at the four people she took a deep breath and said.

"The incident with the squid is very uncommon which deeply worries me because usually it is quite friendly but just earlier i found out some distressing news you might not have heard yet because you've been here but Alecto Carrow has escaped from Azkaban and was seen heading to Hogwarts"

Harry sat down heavily on a chair that had just appeared how that woman could escape she was locked up tight and how was this to do with the squid incident Ron obviously was thinking the same as him because he said.

"What has it to do with the squid and the kids?" Professor McGonagall looked up at him and said.

"Only dark magic could take over the squid and even if it did it went for your kids when there plenty other students around the lake today this leads me to believe that Alecto is out for revenge on you four"

"Well why doesn't she just come and get us" Ginny blurted out tears streaming down her face.

"Why go after the children" Ginny continued crying uncontrollably Harry stood up and walked over to her holding her close.

"I assure you that the incident with your children will be the last" Ron turned angrily to Professor McGonagall and practically shouted.

"How can you assure us that when there's a death eater out there?" McGonagall bristled slightly at Ron's mistrust in her.

"I assure you Mr Weasley we will take whatever measures necessary to protect the students here!" that shut Ron up.

"I'm going to go see Rose and Albus" Hermione said resolutely which made everyone know that she was scared stiff and wanted to check on the kids to make sure they were still ok.

Madame Pomfrey heard a banging on her offices door opening it she came face to face with a very agitated Ron Weasley.

"How can I help you Mr Weasley" she said in the kindest voice she could muster.

"Where are the kids" he said gritting his teeth from anger at them disappearing and worry at what had happened to them.

Meanwhile Rose Scorpius and Albus where hiding under the invisibility cloak at the back of the library.

"How did you manage to get the cloak off James" Rose asked still not believing there look.

"He was chatting up some girls at the end of the corridor and i summoned it he didn't even know it left his pocket" Albus said laughing at James stupidity.

Rose pecked around the corner of the bookshelf and then quickly covered Albus's mouth. A confused look crossed both boys faces and to answer the questions they surely had she just pointed in the direction of the library door.

Shuffling from behind the shelf they made their way to the door under the invisibility cloak. Harry and Ron surveyed the library they had tried making Hermione and Ginny to come check here saying that Hermione practically lived there once for that they both got a mild stinging hex.

Al. Rose and Scorpius held there breathe as they made their way closer to the door trying to not make a sound but that was hard having the two best aurors on their tails.

Harry heard soft footprints nearby and not hesitating brought out his wand and said.

"Accio cloak" at once the cloak flew of the three kids and into Harry's hand looks of shock crossed their faces as Harry smiled down at them and Ron laughed behind him.

"Hey dad "Albus said trying to laugh but finding it hard to Harry just glared down at his son and didn't say a word instead he grabbed Albus by the upper arm and led him away.

Ron was still laughing and didn't realise that Rose had made a dash down the corridor catching up to her he grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her up carrying her under his arm.

"Well that was a rubbish escape" Scorpius shouted to Rose as she was carried off by her father Rose just glared at him and tried to get out of her father's grasps.

**Sorry it took long to update. As always review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 Bets and Plans

Chapter 13: Bets and Plans

Albus hung his head as his mother Ginny glared down at him and there was no hope of escape because his dad was standing just behind him holding tightly onto his shoulders.

"Albus I want you to listen carefully to me now when I and your father go back home i want you to promise me to stay in the castle at all times accept for quidditch games and lessons" Albus mouth fell open and he stuttered back at her.

"B...b...but mum that's like imprisonment "Ginny just smiled at him and said.

"I know" then with that she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek Harry patted Al on the shoulder and said.

"Bye son" with that they both walked out the room and to Professor McGonagall's office where they flooed back home.

Sighing with frustration Albus walked out the classroom at the same time as Rose walked out the one opposite with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

He watched as Uncle Ron ruffled her hair then walked off with Aunt Hermione down the corridor.

"So what did they say to you" Rose asked after straightened her hair back out.

"That I'm imprisoned to the castle..."

"...and that if you leave you are putting yourself in terrible danger" Rose finished nodding.

"That's what they said to me as well but the thing is i don't know why"

"What's to know we all ended up in the hospital wing isn't that enough of a reason" Scorpius said creeping up behind them which made them both jump about a feet in the air.

"Don't do that" Rose said hitting him on the arm while Albus hit him on the back after Scorpius beaten they all continued down the corridor.

"I think there hiding something from us" Rose said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Albus asked stunned as always on his cousin's ability to know things.

"Because when dad doesn't want to tell mum something he always fidgets and that's what he did when he was talking to me"

"You're brilliant you know that" Scorpius said awed at how deductive she was.

"You're just saying that to get a kiss out of her" Albus said trying to hide the note of disgust in his voice.

"Anyway what would they want to hide from us?" he continued his mistrust in his cousin's abilities rising.

"Al you can be really stupid sometimes they hide lots of stuff from us and especially stuff that could get us into trouble" Rose said making it apparent that she didn't want to continue this conversation anymore and grabbing Scorpius's hand marched down the corridor leaving Albus to brood over what she had said.

The next day Rose was acting as if nothing had happened and sat chatted cheerfully with Albus until the Daily Prophet owl came.

Taking one look at it she gasped then folding it in half grabbed Albus by the collar and made her way to the Slytherin table where she grabbed Scorpius as well.

Outside of the great hall she let go of them and turned to look at them.

"What do you want?" Albus said indignantly thinking about the sausage sandwich back in the great hall.

Rose just unfolded the newspaper and held it in front of them on the front page was a huge picture of a woman and a huge title of 'Alecto Carrow escapes from Azkaban'

"How?" Scorpius said grabbing the newspaper and reading the print underneath the picture.

"I don't know but it said it looked like she was heading North when last seen" Rose said shaking her head.

"But what does that got to do with us" Albus said confused beyond believe.

"Think Al the squid has never done anything like what he did to us before so why now" Albus was still confused so Scorpius helpfully slapped him round the head and continued.

"What Rose is saying is that only dark magic could take over something like the squid and if Carrow was seen going north it means that she was heading towards Hogwarts and that means that she was the one that took over the squid"

"Wait that means?" Albus said fear on his face.

"Yes Carrow is trying to kill us Albus because of what are parents did" Rose said wishing she hadn't because it made it even more scary and true.

Scorpius seeing how distressed she was went over and gave her a hug Albus just stared at them lost in his own thoughts.

"I think you should listen to your parents on this one and not leave the castle" Scorpius said still holding tightly onto Rose.

"Yeah your right" Albus said but they didn't have to worry about restraining themselves from going outside because the next day Professor McGonagall announced to the whole school the escape of the death eater and because of it and the incident that happened to three students, everyone turned and looked at Al, Rose and Scorpius at this point, so no one is allowed outside the castle accept for lessons where the teacher will meet them in the doorway.

At this announcement there was uproar because it meant that Quidditch was now cancelled but McGonagall would not relent to the many pleadings she received so for the next couple of months no one left the castle unless escorted by a teacher.

Many tried to escape of course but were quickly found out and dragged back inside Albus was sitting in the common room when James stumbled in looking worn out immediately he reached over to a piece of paper and put a mark next to his name.

"So that's a total of 8 escape attempts impressive but Fred's up to 10 so you have to do better" James just grumbled and stomped up the steps to his dormitory while Fred put a smug smile on in the corner.

Rose came into the common room and saw Albus sitting on one of the armchairs by the fireplace then seeing the bit of paper said.

"Are you still doing that?" with which he replied indignantly.

"Yes and making a lot of money of it too even though it's none of your business"

"How on earth are you making money?" Rose asked her very confusing cousin.

"By doing bets on who makes the most escape attempts" Rose just shook her head and sat on the other armchair opposite Al.

"I'm really sick of this" Rose said.

"We're just betting a few sickles" Albus said but Rose just laughed at him while he glared at her.

"No I mean being stuck inside I know where in danger if we go out but we just be extra carefully if we do" Albus nodded as she said this and said.

"Well what's the plan then?"

"What do you mean" Rose asked confused.

"Well what's your escape plan?" Rose just shook her head and said.

"I don't know"

**YEAH i finally updated. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Disagreements and Kidnaps

Chapter 14: Disagreements and Kidnaps

"Are you crazy you two are directly related to the people Carrow wants revenge on and you want to leave the castle" Scorpius said after he heard about what Rose was thinking.

"We just are extra careful that's all" Rose said in defence but she could see that she was starting to lose this battle.

"Please Rose don't do it" he begged and Albus put in to help.

"Anyway you'll never get past the front steps that's how far Fred and James have been getting before being discovered and there the best at it"

"But wouldn't it prove to our parents that we can look after ourselves" Rose said looking pleadingly at the two boys in front of her.

"I thought that was what the squid incident was supposed to do but look where we ended up" Scorpius said getting angry because he really didn't want to end up in the hospital wing again, but Albus though didn't say anything and thought for a moment he would finally out shadow James Scorpius though seemed to know what he was thinking though and hit him around the head saying at the same time.

"Aren't i right Al?"

"Yeah he is Rose... you didn't have to hit that hard" Al said rubbing the back of his head.

Huffing Rose stood up and walked out the classroom they'd been talking in and made her way back to Gryffindor common slamming the door behind her.

Al sighed and turned to Scorpius.

"You know that means two things one you're not getting a snog anytime soon and two she'll definitely try to escape now" this worried the boys immensely because they knew that once Rose had set her mind on something she wouldn't stop until she had accomplished it.

"So an extra eye on Rose from now on" Scorpius said smiling slightly at Al but couldn't do it for long so his mouth fell into a resolute frown.

The next day when Rose came downstairs to breakfast she was meet by Al who escorted her out the portrait hole and down to the great hall where Scorpius took over after breakfast and walked her to her first lesson. This carried out throughout the day with both boys taking turns in walking her to class and even when she went to the toilet at break they both waited outside the door for her to come out.

This routine stuck for the duration of the week and Rose was really sick of it she was so frustrated that on the Friday she shouted at Al and told him that she was old enough to walk by herself so will he just bugger off.

"Hello Rose how you doing "Rose's to chirpy for her own good (in Rose's opinion) cousin Lily said sitting down next to her.

"Go away" Rose said through gritted teeth. Lily bristled at this slightly because usually no matter what mood she was in Rose was always happy to talk to her.

"What's up with you then" she said crossing her arms glaring at the cousin that she respected the most. Rose saw the look Lily was giving her and immediately softened and said.

"I'm sorry Lily it's just Al has been annoying me lately and Scorpius is not much better"

"You're sick of them following you around you mean" Lily said smiling knowingly.

"How do you know?"

"Well even though you three are inseparable no one can be that inseparable so it's quite obvious...and i heard them talking in the corridor about who's turn it was to keep an eye on you" Rose just huffed and stared into the fireplace.

"If you want i could distract them for you" Lily said. Rose turned her gaze from the fire and smiled broadly at her wonderful cousin.

"You'll do that for me" Rose said disbelieving Lily replied in a casual offhand voice.

"Yeah sure i owe you anyway for when you helped me with that potions essay"

So the next day which was a Saturday Lily distracted both boys to give Rose a break, so in the morning when Scorpius was walking to breakfast she waved her wand and the row of armour that's was in the corridor with him collapsed spreading the dirt that had gathered on them all over the floor resulting in Filch coming round the corner and dragging him off muttering about detention and hours of scrubbing.

Distracting Al was a little bit harder so in the end Lily had to resign herself to asking James for his help which made him very smug but he agreed none the less.

So Rose was ecstatic when she watched James trick Al into a prank that got them both detention for the day and when she walked past Filch's office and glanced in to see Scorpius sitting in there with Filch looming over him.

Not wasting anytime time Rose went and got the marauders map out of Albus's trunk and proceeded not the entrance way and waited until no one was around then proceeded out the door looking around her all the way.

Seeing that the coast was still clear she quickly made her way down to the lake where her, Albus and Scorpius had been found, she hadn't told anyone but the reason she wanted to get out the castle was because on the day of the squid incident she had lost the necklace that her father had giving her when she got her Hogwarts letter.

Making it to the spot she went on her hands and knees and searched for the necklace desperately.

Alecto Carrow saw from the forest the Weasley girl make her way down to the lake and start searching for something she didn't know what but it kept the girl distracted none the less. Putting a silencing charm on herself she made her way over to the girl.

Sighing Rose sat up and broke of her search she had been so stupid she could just summon the necklace so getting her wand out she said.

"Accio necklace" and it came zooming into her hand but at the same time Alecto raised her wand and pointing it at Rose and said.

"Petrificus Totalus" at once Rose froze and her whole body became immobile except for her eyes which looked up into the face of Alecto Carrow.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Torture

Chapter 15: Torture

Scorpius was glad to escape Filch's office after a whole day of sorting out files he was tired and hungry and couldn't wait to get to the great hall for dinner but he never got there because at that very moment Al came sprinting up the corridor looking in every classroom he passed.

"Have you seen Rose?" Al asks panting for breath Scorpius just stared at him his brow furrowed.

"No I've been in detention all day"

"So have i" Al said sounded exasperated

"She could be anywhere" Scorpius said finally realising the seriousness of the situation.

"I know that now help me look" So both Al and Scorpius split up and started searching everywhere for Rose.

They meet again in the entrance hall both panting for breath and beyond worried.

"Where could she be" Scorpius said absentmindedly running his hand through his hair, both boys were sitting on the bottom step of the stairs recovering from their search then Albus sat up all of a sudden and started sprinting up the stairs.

"What the?" Scorpius said in a confused voice but all Al said to respond was.

"Lily" bursting into the Gryffindor common room Albus saw his little sister sitting on an armchair by the fireplace.

Leaning over her he said through gritted teeth.

"Where's Rose" Lily just smiled up at him and said in her most innocent voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You do Lily!" Albus said resisting the urge to hit her, Lily realising her brother wasn't in a good mood said.

"I thought you and Malfoy were tailing her and getting on her nerves these days"

"We were Lily and the reason is because Rose was trying to make a break for it into the grounds and her being a lot smarter than James or Fred would evidently succeed in her escape attempt do you get it now"

"What you mean..., I thought she just needed a break from you two not that" Lily strutted realising the danger she had put her cousin in by distracting Albus and Scorpius. Tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Al I'm so sorry" with that final word she burst into tears and Al reluctantly gave her a hug.

James came into the common room, after glaring suspiciously at Scorpius who was waiting outside the portrait hole, to see his sister in tears and Albus hugging her trying to calm her down.

Even though James teased his siblings and fought with them a lot he was actually quite compassionate and hated seeing any of his family in distress so seeing his sister in tears made him angry and plotting a revenge on the person who made her cry.

"Lil what's wrong" James said leaning over the back of the chair she was sitting on, to answer Lily just cried even more but luckily Al answered.

"James it's Rose she went outside"

"What and didn't get caught" James said looking impressed.

"James she's been missing all day the death eater could have" This made James go stony faced.

"Have you checked the map" he said in a serious voice.

"No I'll go..." Al started but was cut off by Lily saying in a barely audible voice that her brothers just heard.

"I saw Rose with the map this morning before she disappeared" James and Albus cursed under their breathe.

"Should we tell the teachers" Lily said quietly. James looked down at her and thought about the situation at hand and how knowing Uncle Ron will blame the rest of them for not looking after her especially James.

"No" and with that word he took out a galleon from his pocket but it was not any ordinary galleon this was a galleon used by Dumbledore's army and every cousin including Teddy had one.

"Family meeting in room of requirement" he said out loud as he wrote the message then as an afterthought turned to Al and said.

"Bring Scorpius with you "with that final word he left the common room.

Ten minutes later all young members of the Potter-Weasley clan and Scorpius were gathered in the room of requirement except Victoria and Teddy who were busy.

"What is this about I was trying to do my homework" Molly whined in the corner at this everyone started demanding an answer until Albus bellowed at the top of his voice.

"QUIET!" that shut them all up because they were not used to Albus being so loud. Everyone sat there for a couple of minutes then Roxanne looking around said.

"Where's Rose?" the room went even more silent as everyone looked around for their missing cousin. James sighed knowing that he has to tell them soon.

"Rose has been missing since this morning we believe she went outside and the death eater got her"

"Well what are we waiting for" Fred said getting up then Roxanne added on the end.

"Let's go get her"

Rose was lying on the ground face down in the forbidden forest Carrow was looming over her.

"Are you going to tell me then" Alecto said bending down and roughly turning her over. Carrow wanted to know the location of the potter household but Rose was fighting to keep it a secret.

When she didn't answer Carrow stood up and for the fifth time pointed her wand at Rose and said.

"Crucio" the pain was unbearable like a thousand knifes stabbing her at once all penetrating deeper the longer the spell continued.

Carrow just smiled at the young girl as she writhed in pain on the ground she didn't care how much it hurt for her because of her parents and Uncle she had had to suffer in Azkaban.

Scorpius along with the Potter-Weasley clan were making their way quickly to the forest wands raised prepared for anything Fred and James being the eldest were leading the group determined to come to the aid of their cousin.

Entering the forest Lily called from the back of the group which made them all turn.

"Look it's the map" Al took it from her and silently pointed the way they were to go. The group cast silencing charms on themselves as they crept closer to the clearing where the map said Rose was and to their horror Alecto Carrow was as well.

James tried to see through the darkness and the mass of tress but couldn't listening though he could hear a cruel high pitched voice talking to someone quickening his pace he headed in the directions of the voice and then the directions of the screams of Rose.

Coming to the clearing James saw that Carrow had her back to them and was pointing her wand at Rose using the cruciatus curse on her.

**Hoped you liked please review**


	16. Chapter 16 Forbidden Love

Chapter 16: Forbidden Love

"LET HET GO!" Hugo screamed at the death eater which made Carrow turn around and see most of the Potter-Weasley clan with their wands directed directly at her.

"Hello kiddies come to join the party" Carrow said in a voice dripping with bitterness towards the children of the people who had destroyed her life and many others.

"Drop the wand" James said calmly and smoothly making sure his was directed right at Carrow's heart.

"You can't hurt me" Carrow said smirking Lucy trembling with anger shouted from the back of the group.

"OH YES WE CAN!" then sent a stunning spell but inches before reaching its target it hit an invisible barrier and the spell made a rippling affect and they saw there was a huge invisible wall between them and the death eater and to their horror Rose as well.

Through all of this Scorpius had his eyes firmly planted on Rose who was lying there still and if it wasn't for him seeing her stomach rise and fall he would have feared the worst.

"Well now that i have actual Potters here I don't need little Rosie now do I Avad..." Carrow said starting the spell before being hit and crumpling to the ground as Scorpius jumped on her.

Grabbing Carrow's wand he stood up and pointed his wand at her and nodded to tell her to stand up Carrow smiled sweetly at her attacker.

"Ah by the looks of you you're a Malfoy such a noble family" Scorpius didn't say anything instead he edged closer and closer to Rose.

"Come on Scorpius help me finish her off finish them all of get revenge for your family at long last"

"No I'm not evil like you" he said his voice breaking slightly though towards the end.

"Oh none of us are evil we just care about the wizarding world don't we, we care about magical power and how if we don't stop blood traitors and mudblood's now that power will cease to exist eventually come Malfoy join me" Scorpius looked at her then lowered his wand.

"What if I do join you" he said confidently.

"Then you will have everything you ever wanted never again will you be judged by your name" Albus seethed with anger as his supposed best friend gave up so quickly then James next to him shouted.

"I knew it your just like your death eater father and grandfather you were just using Rose" Scorpius turned his gaze from the death eater and looked at all the Weasley's and Potters who not only had their wands pointing at Carrow but him as well.

Then shouts all through the forest as aurors appeared on all sides including Ron and Harry it was all over quickly Carrow was captured and the kids were lead back to the castle Rose was quickly taken to the hospital wing by Ron.

Rose opened her eyes to the blinding light of the hospital wing.

"Oh god" she said reaching her hands up and rubbing her eyes. Ron who was on the chair next to her bed saw this action and immediately sat up straighter.

"Rose oh Rosie what hurts should i get Madam Pomfrey" Rose just smiled him and said.

"No dad I'm fine just groggy how long have been out of it"

"A week sweetie you gave me and your mother quite a scare you know" Ron said reaching up and stroking her hair. Father and daughter just sat there for a while until.

"Where's Scorpius?" this made Ron's face fall considerably then sighing said.

"Rose in the forest..."Rose interrupted him though.

"What about in the forest? Where Scorpius? I need to see him was he hurt please no"

"Rose in the forest when Carrow had you Scorpius managed to get through the barrier that you and her were behind he at first attacked Carrow but then stopped according to James he was going to join her Rose he was going to kill you"

"No, no Scorpius would never do that" Rose said shaking her head.

"Rose..." Ron stated but was once again interrupted.

"You haven't arrested him have you" Ron clenched his teeth together.

"No unfortunately there is not enough evidence for that but Rose I order you now to stay away from that boy" with that Ron leant back in his chair listening as Rose broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Scorpius had been having a rubbish week he was barred from the hospital wing because of the allocating against him with what happened in the forest and he had got a howler from his mother, father and grandfather for 'associating with that blood traitor scum' as they put it.

Lastly Mr Weasley had tracked him down himself and shouted at him for half an hour about how he was never allowed to go near his daughter again and to top it all of Albus wasn't talking to him anymore.

Scorpius was sulking by himself now by the lake chucking stones into the lake now and again to relieve some of his frustration he hadn't had any news of Rose's condition ever since three days ago when he had overheard a couple Gryffindor girls talking about how she was still unconscious in the hospital wing.

Rose meanwhile after having her entire family (even Uncle Charlie who came back from Romania just for her!) come in and hug and kiss her and say how pleased they were that she was getting better.

Now she was left to just sit in bed and think about Scorpius and how much she missed him as it got darker Madam Pomfrey bustled over and shooed her mum and dad out then gave her a sleeping draught.

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was doing it was like a suicide mission but he needed to see her even if she was unconscious so stealthily as he could he crept down corridor after corridor until he came to the hospital wing taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

Rose was lying in a middle bed with a window above the headboard here flaming red hair was spread across her pillow she looked so peaceful. Making his way to her bedside he sat down on the chair and started crying then taking a deep breath whispered into the darkness.

"Rose, oh god Rose I'm so sorry i should have just killed Carrow but I hesitated I don't know why when i saw you lying on the ground i thought... i thought she'd killed you" Scorpius looked at Rose's face hoping to see some sign of life a flitter of eyelid or something but all was still.

"I love you Rose Weasley please don't leave me I'll do anything" then something extraordinary happened Rose's hand came up and found Scorpius's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I love you too" Rose said finally opening her eyes"

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed holding her hand in both of his then leaning down kissed her.

"Scorpius we can't be together our families would kill us..."Rose said before being interrupted by Scorpius.

"But I don't want to lose you" he said this almost pleadingly.

"Our families would kill us but i like a challenge" Rose finished grinning.

For the rest of the night Scorpius and Rose sat and talked and kissed now and again until about half five in the morning when Scorpius snuck back out of the hospital wing.

**Oh forbidden love what will happen next review and I'll update**


	17. Chapter 17 Fake Hate

Chapter 17:Fake Hate

Rose was realised from the hospital wing a couple days after Scorpius had come to visit her and she straight away got back into the routine of lessons but what annoyed her most was that where ever she went at least one family member was with her. James walked her to her classes making the excuse that he had to walk that way anyway, Albus and Hugo made sure where Rose was at break and lunch and sat with her where ever she went and Lily followed her everywhere when not in the common room or lessons.

Scorpius noticed Rose's family rallying around her and was not able to get anywhere near her so he could talk to her alone and it was another two weeks before the couple seized a chance to talk to each other.

Rose was walking down the corridor on her way to charms usually James would be walking with her but she had managed to distract him at breakfast by using a spell to bind his feet together so when she had got up to leave and he had tried to follow he just fell flat on his face.

Scorpius was already outside the charms classroom when Rose came along they were the only people there so far having left breakfast early.

"Rose, where's your cousin?" Scorpius said not believing it was her and wondering where Potter was because he was it seemed the designated person to walk her to class.

"I distracted him I've missed you" she said blushing and trying to hide her face.

"I've missed you too" Scorpius said stepping closer to her and taking her hand just to have her step back and wrench her hand out of his looking around nervously.

"If someone sees us..."

"I don't care I love you and I don't care what your family think I care what you think" Scorpius said stepping towards her making her back against a wall.

"It's not what my family think Scorpius it's what they'd do to you if they ever knew" Rose said shoving him in the chest.

"Rose please trust me your family never has to know but not being able to talk to you or even just have you sitting next to me is torture" Scorpius said pleading and looking in his eyes Rose saw how much pain he had been in it was the same pain she had been feeling.

"Ok I'll meet you tonight in the room of requirement but I think when we do see each other during the day there is some play acting to do to get my family to give me a moment of peace during the day" Rose said grinning evilly glancing around she quickly told Scorpius what to do knowing James will be coming around the corner any minute now.

James strode to the charms corridor as fast as he could and when he turned around the corner he saw Malfoy facing a wall with Rose in between the wall and himself not wasting time he went to pull his wand but stopped when Rose yelled pushing Malfoy away from her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU...YOU DEATH EATER!" before trying to stride off into the charms classroom but Malfoy grabbed her hand and yelled back at her saying.

"WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!" James was still frozen at the end of the corridor and a great weight seemed to lift off his chest he now didn't have to worry about Rose.

The rest of the day went as normal or as normal as it could be with Rose and Scorpius 'fighting' at every possible moment in the corridors, during lessons and at break and lunch.

Once in their separate common rooms both houses consoled the two saying things like.

"It's for the best Slytherin scum should not be sympathised"

"Made the right choice mate her whole families not even worth one pureblood"

Rose and Scorpius listened to these and gave their supposed side of the story making their friends and family believe that they had been wrong and they didn't know how they could ever had loved that...

"...pure blooded arsehole" Rose said between gritted teeth.

"...blood traitor scum" Scorpius said kicking a chair over with a first year in.

The two then waited until there common rooms were empty before making their way towards the room of requirement.

Rose was already in there when Scorpius got there the room of requirement and turned into a small but cosy living room that wouldn't be out of place in a country cottage.

"Hey" Scorpius said leaning over the back of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hey I think we managed to convince everyone that we hate each other" Rose said smirking closing the book she had been reading.

"Yeah I think the clenching deal that put all doubts out of anyone's mind that we were still together was the bread roll to my head you've got a stronger arm then I thought" he said sitting next to her and putting one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Sorry about that but it was funny your face" Rose said laughing remembering the shocked look on Scorpius's face when the bread roll had hit him right on the top of the head.

For the rest of the night the couple just talked together about nothing and everything and this was their routine for the next two years and before they knew it they were both sixths years and apart from in the room of requirement whenever Rose and Scorpius met they showed nothing but pure hatred to each other fooling everyone around them into believing that the brief love they had for each other back in their fourth year was long forgotten.

It was the middle of their sixth year and Rose was like nearly every other night sneaking out to the room of requirement to meet Scorpius.

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room it was past midnight but she was still desperately trying to finish a potion essay that was in for the first lesson next day (unfortunately Lily had inherited Harry's dismal potion skills) while reading over a sentence she had just written she heard movement on the girls staircase and glancing up saw Rose descending into the common room.

"Rose?" Lily said sound of relieve in her voice hoping her cousin would help her with her potion essay but Rose didn't hear Lily instead Rose walked quickly and swiftly across the common room pulling the portrait hole open slightly and slipping out.

Curious to know what Rose was up to Lily leaving her potions essay on the table made her way quickly out of the portrait hole once on the stairs Lily leaned over the banister knowing if Rose had went downstairs she would still be able to see her but there was no sign of Rose.

"Where did she go?" Lily thought aloud.

"Well most nights she goes down that corridor" someone said from behind Lily and swivelling around in shock Lily saw the fat lady pointing down the corridor where she knew the room of requirement was.

"Are you sure?" Lily said not believing the fat lady because she rarely ever helped students.

"Yes I am sure and you tell that cousin of yours to stop waking me up at all hours of the night this is why I'm cranky most of the day" the fat lady said hotly glaring at Lily as she stood up gave a wave of thanks and sprinted down the corridor.

Rose had just arrived in the room of requirement and as always it was the same living room style set up as it had been for the last two years it was a few minutes later when she was lounging on one of the sofas when she heard the door open and close.

"Lily!" Rose said seeing her cousin standing near the door.

"What are you doing here" Rose continued jumping of the sofa panic starting to overcome her.

"What are you doing here?"Lily said repeating her cousin's question back at her.

"Nothing it's just somewhere I come to get some peace" Rose said trying to act casual.

"Every night though, I know James is awful but I'm at least decent company" Lily said.

"No, not every night" Rose said turning her face from her cousin to stop Lily seeing she was lying.

"Liar the fat lady told me you come down the same corridor every night" Lily said smirking at her cousin who had a defeated look on her face.

"OK I come here every fro alone time because I'm a loner now will you go please" Rose said ushering Lily towards the door but before they got there the door opened and closed again and turning around Lily's mouth fell open and she said in a disbelieving voice.

"Malfoy!"

**A cliffy HAHAHA I'm mean. Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Unwanted Love so sorry it's been ages and please review even if it's to say what a load of rubbish.**


	18. Chapter 18 Glass Rose

Chapter 18: Glass Rose

_Last Time_

"OK I come here every fro alone time because I'm a loner now will you go please" Rose said ushering Lily towards the door but before they got there the door opened and closed again and turning around Lily's mouth fell open and she said in a disbelieving voice.

"Malfoy!"

All three of them just stood there for a while Lily staring open mouthed from Rose to Scorpius then back to Rose again it was a few moments later when Lily spoke again.

"Rose you and Malfoy how could you"

"It's up to me who I date Lily!" Rose said starting to get angry.

"...but I thought you hated each other what he did in your forth year how could you get back with him again" Lily said gesturing towards Scorpius at the same time who was leaning against the door.

"Lily we never broke up" Rose said.

"But what about that public break up in fourth year and all the fights since" Lily said still confused.

"Lily we broke up in public but have been meeting in secret ever since" Scorpius said interrupting on the girls conversation this did no good though because Lily just snapped back at him.

"Shut up Malfoy I don't believe anything you say"

"Well you'll believe me then and he's telling the truth Lily me and Scorpius love each other" Rose said her anger before starting to lessen.

"You really love each other" Lily said.

"Yes..." Rose said going over to Scorpius who put an arm around her.

"...and I'll do anything if you don't mention this to anyone Lily please" Rose said staring her cousin right in the eye pleading with Lily silently. Rose and Scorpius could see through the expression on Lily's face that she was fighting with herself eventually she opened her mouth and said.

"Okay but you have to help me with my potions" Rose nodded agreeing straight away before going forward and pulling Lily into a hug once Rose let go Scorpius leaned forward and went to shake Lily's hand saying.

"Let's have a new start between us my names Scorpius Malfoy" Lily shook his hand then gave him a quick hug giggling slightly.

After the three of them talked for a while Lily and Rose left to go back to the common room saying goodbye to Scorpius at the door of the room of requirement Lily actually saying goodbye and Rose kissing him until Lily dragged her away.

It was a week later and Lily was now passing potions with the help from Rose and Scorpius who had both tutored her in the room of requirement a couple of nights Lily had also helped them in return by of course keeping their secret but also giving them ideas for new fake fights they could have which resulted in Scorpius aiming a spell at Rose just to have Rose pull James in front of him making the spell hit James causing his robes to be bright pink for the rest of the day.

Time went quickly and soon it was the summer holidays and it was the last night at Hogwarts Rose and Scorpius were alone in the room of requirement. Rose was resting her head on Scorpius's shoulder who had his arm around her waist both were just staring into the fireplace content with each other's company.

"I'm going to miss you over the summer" Scorpius said kissing the top of Rose's head.

"We've survived two summers away from each other" Rose chuckled taking her head of Scorpius shoulder and turning to look him in the eye.

"Yeah but just..." Scorpius said stuttering not able to find the right words but Rose knew what he meant as they grew older and got to know each other more it was hard to be away from each other.

"There's nothing we can do though" Rose said tears coming to her eyes at how unfair it was that she and Scorpius couldn't be together.

"Hey don't cry..." Scorpius said seeing the tears.

"...why cause I'll get your shirt wet" Rose said smiling up at him. Scorpius chuckled and said.

"Yes but also I hate to see you cry you should know that by now" Rose did know that sometimes when they had their fake fights in public it made her cry even though she knew it wasn't real and as well as upsetting her it upset Scorpius who every time he made her cry in result of a fight would be on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness when she got to the room of requirement that night.

"Well goodnight and see you in September" Rose said kissing Scorpius before leaving a timer already starting in her head until she saw him again.

It was the next day and Rose had just made it home and was unpacking her trunk in her bedroom she had put all her robes away and was now pulling the bag she kept hidden at the bottom of her trunk out which contained all the presents that Scorpius had ever given her. Rummaging around in the bag for a while she pulled out a necklace which had a gold chain and then a small glass rose as a pendant Scorpius had got Rose the necklace for her last birthday.

"That's pretty" Hermione said looking at the necklace in Rose's hand when she walked into the room. Rose nearly had a heart attack and hid the bag quickly under her bed but left the necklace because Hermione had already seen it.

"Who did you get it from?" Hermione said picking it off the bed and examining the necklace.

"A friend got it for me for my birthday" Rose lied turning away and going through her wardrobe.

"It looks expensive is that real gold, Rose even if she is a good friend this looks like it would cost over 100 galleons" Hermione said examining the necklace and seeing the integrate details that the glass rose was in.

"well...well I told her that at first but then she told me she got it from a muggle antique store really cheap during the summer for only £10" Rose said sighing with relive and congratulating herself on thinking of something so quickly.

"Oh well that's okay it's a really nice necklace" Hermione said believing Rose and putting the necklace down.

"Well if that's all mum I'm going to completely unpack" Rose said turning back to see her mum.

"Ok I'll leave but once you're done unpacking which won't be long..." Hermione said looking at the completely empty trunk "...you can go to the burrow to help your Grandma with the cooking"

"All right" Rose said agreeing against her will so after putting her trunk in the attic Rose went to the burrow where Molly smothered her with hugs and explained how thin she looked.

The summer was going to slow for Rose she was at home and it was nearly midnight and she was lying in bed rereading the letter that Scorpius had so far sent to her this summer she had read these letters so many times that she could probably repeat them word for word.

"Rose" someone whispered and turning her head she expected to see either her dad or her brother standing at her door but there was no one there.

"Rose" she heard again faint like before then a tapping jumping out of bed Rose ran to the window and looked out there was Scorpius hovering on his broomstick next to her window hurrying she managed to get her window open and whispered to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought we'd go for a little ride but if you don't want too" he said putting on a pout making Rose giggle and just grin wider.

"Ok I'll come but let me get changed first"

"Ahhh I like that outfit though" Scorpius said looking at Rose's pyjamas which were pink pants and a white t-shirt with a bunny on.

Rose just shook her head and closed the blinds so she could get ready in peace once she was ready she climbed out of the window and onto the back of Scorpius's broom putting her arms around his waist (she would have got her own broom but it was downstairs and she didn't want to risk it)

"Hold on tight" Scorpius said leaning forward and making his broom go up through the clouds and once up above the clouds he did a few loop the loops.

"I really missed you" Rose said leaning her head on Scorpius's back.

"I missed you too" Scorpius said turning his head to try look at her.

"Do you think we'll ever tell them" Rose said after they had been flying for a while in silence. Scorpius thought for a minute thinking of the reactions of their family his would disown him then with their criminal background's arrange for him to be killed and Rose as well probably and Rose's family wouldn't kill him but Rose's dad and Uncle will find an excuse to arrest him and if they couldn't find an excuse make Rose sign a restraining order against him.

"No, we could never tell them" Rose said as if reading his mind.

**I can't believe I have been able to update so fast so enjoy it while it lasts. As well please, please, please, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Happiness

Chapter 19: Happiness

The flight with Scorpius meant that Rose was happy for the rest of the week and then the week after Scorpius arrived again in the morning though Knowing Rose had the house for herself for the day because her mum and dad were at work and Hugo was visiting a friend when he arrived Rose was shocked as he swept her away to muggle London where they went on the London eye then went to a posh restaurant for lunch. This routine happened for the rest of the summer with Scorpius appearing at moments when he knew Rose was alone and taking her to places like the beach and once a fun fair.

All these surprise visits and romantic outings made Rose fall more in love with Scorpius then before and him with her at seeing the joy on her face were ever he took her it was not long then until they were back at Hogwarts.

"Hey Rose you meeting Scorpius tonight then?" Lily said to Rose at breakfast once casting a muffliato around them.

"Yeah" Rose said slightly distracted as she paid the owl for the prophet.

"I thought you'd be more excited you haven't seen each other all summer" Lily said only to have Rose pay attention to her just then.

"What do you mean I saw him last week?"

"What!" Lily exclaimed not believing she had heard right and then listened intently as Rose explained about the surprise visits that Scorpius had been making over the summer.

"Oh that's so romantic" Lily said after Rose finished telling her about the last trip Scorpius had taken her on which had been to Blackpool where they climbed the tower to find a table for two set out.

"Yeah I know, so is there anyone special in your life right now" Rose said teasingly nudging Lily in the shoulder.

"Um...well..." Lily started to say causing Rose to giggle and trying to talk at the same time.

"Well who is he?"

"Well his names LysanderScamander" Lily said quickly.

"Lysander!" Rose said disbelieving. Rose knew Lysander very well the Scamander's practically grew up with the Weasley's and Potters Lysander and his twin Lorcan were the same age as Lily and Hugo and in the same year as them except they were in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

"Yes I know Lysander and I know it's never going to happen all he sees's when he looks at me is an old friend practically a sister" Lily said putting her head in her hands.

"Lily come on all you got to do is tell him how you feel and if he feels the same way then all you have to worry about is James or Albus getting a hold of him" Lily smiled and then asked.

"How did you tell Scorpius?"

"I didn't actually tell him but I think he got the message when I started kissing him" Rose said making both her and Lily collapse into laughter.

The next day as Rose was leaving transfiguration and making her way to her next class when she spotted Lily and Lysander talking and then watched as Lysander gave Lily a quick kiss before going to his next class.

"So what's got you so happy?" Scorpius said that night in the room of requirement watching Rose stare into the fire smiling contentedly.

"Well Lily got herself a boyfriend"

"Well good for Lily now what about this boyfriend do I get a kiss" Scorpius said sitting next to Rose on the sofa and putting his arm around her.

"No" Rose said teasingly before Scorpius started tickling her. Once they had both calmed down Scorpius said something that they had both been thinking for a while but neither had the courage until now.

"Since it's our last year what are we going to do after Hogwarts any ideas?"

"Well mum wants me to apply at the ministry in the minister's office she thinks I can be minister for magic one day but I don't know it doesn't seem like something I want to do being stuck behind a desk" Rose said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Well don't do what you don't want to do" Scorpius said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah I would but everyone expects me to do great because I'm Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter 2/3 of the golden trio" Rose said exasperated.

"OK I see what you mean my father expects me to join the business of bribing everyone to get what I want just like him" Scorpius said with disgust.

"Why is it so hard for them to release that we may have ideas too about what we want to do?"

"I don't know but when you find out let me know" Scorpius said before standing up and wandering across the room to a picture frame they had put up recently it was a muggle style picture so it didn't move but it was still special to him it was him and Rose on top of the London eye smiling at the camera.

"It was great during the holidays all those places we went too" Rose said staring into the distance imagining all the different places in her head

"Life seemed so simple then but it's not" Scorpius said with frustration kicking a pillow across the room.

"Why can't it be?"

"What Rose it can never be simple after school we won't be able to get into contact much we won't be able to see each other again and even if we do we won't be able to hide" Scorpius said leaning over the back of the sofa.

"No it can be simple we hide in the muggle world when you took me out" Rose said an idea starting to form in her head.

"Yes but that was only one day at a time for long periods of time no we can't hide" Scorpius said sounding more and more angry.

"Scorpius don't be mad it's just an idea" Rose said making the peace and they didn't talk about it for the rest of the night or the day after it was months and months later which Rose spent researching with any small free time she could get before long it was March and she was meeting Scorpius once again for their nightly meetings which unfortunately were getting to once a week with the amount of studying they both had to do. Walking in she saw Scorpius lying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Hi" Rose said loudly sitting on him.

"Oh never do that" he said pushing her off him and sitting up allowing Rose to sit next to him on the sofa.

"So..." Rose said looking around absentmindedly.

"What is it?" Scorpius said knowingly pulling her by the waist so her head was on his chest.

"What do you mean" Rose said acting all innocent.

"I know that face and you have an idea so come on what it is" he said teasingly.

"OK now let me say everything first before you say anything" Rose said looking Scorpius right in the eye to let him know she was serious and continued once he had nodded.

"Well I been thinking and doing some research a lot lately about after Hogwarts I know I don't want to join the ministry and no other magical job seems right for me and I couldn't bare not seeing you so what if we hide together it is possible we just have to find somewhere remote and live as muggles using magic is how they track us down please Scorpius think about it we could have that simple life"

Scorpius was about to argue back about how it couldn't be possible but the hopeful look Rose had in her eyes made him stop for a second and think in his mind's eye he saw himself and Rose living happily together without having to hide from everyone other then Lily but then he thought about giving up magic he didn't know if he could do that so instead of saying no he said.

"Let me think about it" Rose squealed with delight and hugged Scorpius before kissing him full on the mouth.

**I haven't updated in ages and I am so, so, so, so, so sorry but now I have this story planned out in my head so the updates may be quicker from now on but don't count on that completely though.**


	20. Chapter 20 Mclaggen

Chapter 20: Mclaggen

Scorpius thought about Rose's idea of hiding and even done some research of his own but even if they did hide in the muggle world someone was bound to find them eventually Rose's family missed her after a few hours never mind a few days it was impossible.

As the week went by he had is usually fake fights with Rose and ignored her for the rest of the time which hurt him so much and also made him jealous because over the two years they had been secretly going out Rose had had many guys that were interested in her but obviously she turned them down one guy though that kept coming back who really got on Scorpius's nerves never mind Rose's was Gary Mclaggen he was practically obsessed with Rose.

"Mclaggen no!" Rose said marching down the empty corridor books that she had got from the library held in her arms it was just before curfew and she was trying to get back to the common room but Mclaggen had unfortunately found her to ask for the hundredth time if she would go out with him.

"Oh Rose you know you really like me" Mclaggen said stepping in front of her and trying to grab her hand causing her to pull back and drop her books.

"Mclaggen how many times do I have to tell you the answer is no I don't like you" Rose bent to pick up her books only to have Mclaggen pull her up by the arm.

"Rose we'd be perfect together don't you see" Mclaggen said keeping a firm grip on her arm which started to make her arm go numb.

"Mclaggen am going to say this in idiot language I don't like you" Rose said glaring up at the imposing figure of Gary Mclaggen.

"Rose, Rose, Rose you're just hiding your feelings for me you know" Mclaggen said holding her other arm and backing her against the wall the look he had in his eye scared Rose.

"Mclaggen let me go" Rose said her voice quivering slightly he just shook his head though and pressed her more against the wall she could now feel his hot breath on her throat.

"STUPEFY!" Rose heard someone yell meaning Mclaggen let go of her and fall back on the floor meaning she could slide down the wall taking slow breathes she knew Mclaggen was an idiot who was obsessed with her but he'd never done something like that.

"Rose, Rose are you okay?" It was Scorpius he had been the one to stop Mclaggen and was now kneeling in front of Rose looking anxiously at her.

"I'm fine" Rose said starting to get up Scorpius helped her gather up her books but wouldn't let her go just yet instead he made her face him and said.

"Rose are you really ok please tell me" Rose smiled at him she loved how overprotective he was.

"Scorpius I'm fine thanks for coming along at the right time" Scorpius smiled at her and hugged her close.

"Now do me a favour" Scorpius said still keeping a hold of Rose.

"What?"

"Go tell your overprotective family what he did because I have no reason to beat him up in public but they will" Rose just nodded kissed him and made her way back to the common room. Rose did go back to the common room but didn't tell her family anything she could deal with Mclaggen tomorrow.

Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about what Mclaggen had done and that if he hadn't come along at that exact time who knows what he would have done to Rose and made Scorpius think more clearly about Rose's plan after Hogwarts of hiding as muggles because they could be together and he could protect her without having to worry about revealing their secret.

"What did you do to Mclaggen?" was the first thing Rose said when Scorpius walked into the room of requirement.

"Well you didn't tell your cousins so I had to punish him in some way without it looking like it's me" Scorpius said sitting next to Rose.

"So you made him have boils for the rest of the week...I like it" Rose said smiling and snuggling up to Scorpius.

"So did you think about what were going to do after Hogwarts" Rose said tentatively.

"Well at first I was against it because I really didn't know how we could hide from both our families even if we did life like muggles..." Rose interrupted him.

"But Scorpius it is possible..." Scorpius covered her mouth and continued.

"What I was about to say was that I didn't at first think we could hide but when I saw what Mclaggen did and was going to do to you I can't stand not being able to protect and not having to worry about what people think but we have to plan this really carefully" Rose pushed his hand away before hugging him tight the thought of not seeing him after Hogwarts hurt hr so much and she had spent the last week trying to think what she would do if he said no and she couldn't think of anything.

They had 4 months of school left and they had to keep up with their subjects, find a place to life after Hogwarts and come up with cover stories because Rose had found that after a certain length of time like a few months a locator charm won't work and even more so if that person doesn't use any magic at all.

"Have you thought of a cover story yet?" Lily asked Rose one night when they were alone in the common room. They had let Lily in on the plan because even if they were in hiding they needed someone to contact them if something drastic happened to either of their families.

"No but we've got Scorpius's he's going to tell his father about how he's going to Australia for a year to work on getting more business for the family and since they don't know anyone in Australia Scorpius can make up some names and sent a letter now and again"

"What about somewhere to life?" Lily said.

"Nope nothing I just can't think of anywhere in England that's remote.

"Well good because I can" Lily said jumping up and pulling a book out of her bag before giving it to Rose.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"Well it's a book I got to read for Muggle Studious and you see there a place that is easy to get to by muggle means but still remote that is in Scotland it's called the Isle of Mull and there's a couple of towns but mainly random house's dotted across the whole island have a look" Rose looked and the more she looked the more she knew this was the place for her and Scorpius to hide so she showed Scorpius the book and he agreed that's where they were going.

"So"

"So" Scorpius repeated back to her it was the end of the year and they had received there exam results early and special requests due to where they were supposedly going according to their families.

"I can't believe were actually going to do this" Rose said looking around and the room of requirement which had been her favourite room in Hogwarts for the last 3 years they had taking down the picture of them during the summer after their sixth year planning to take it with them and hang it up where they were going to life.

"Well I'll see you in a few days then" he said kissing her before getting up and leaving.

Rose arrived Home but for once didn't unpack her trunk because she would be taking it with her in a few days as well as a few things that were around her room.

"Oh I can't believe you'll be leaving soon" Ron said to his Daughter when he saw her sitting on the sofa.

"Well Ron it is a fantastic opportunity for her studying Ancient Runes along with Professor Thaler in Brazil and we wish her all the best it's a shame you can't write to us though" Hermione said coming into the room as well and sitting next to Rose.

"I know mum but those tribes in the Amazon they'll kill and eat any animal that moves and I'm not letting that happen to Nisha" Nisha was Rose's little black owl that she had got when she turned 11 and she was sad to have to leave her behind but an owl would have made them stand out too much.

"Well good luck then" Ron said sitting on the other side of Rose to Hermione and giving her a one armed hug.

The good lucks were multiplied by nearly every member of her family in the next few days and Grandma Weasley even throw her a big going away party which made feel even guiltier about how she was lying to them.

**Well I have updated very quickly which I am proud off. Now as always please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Fountain

Chapter 21: The Fountain

He stood in Kings Cross station most of his possessions were shrunken down and now were all stored in one rucksack which was slung over his bag different thoughts kept running through his head like 'what if she doesn't come?' and 'what if her family found out and stopped her from coming?' these kept running over and over again in his head until.

"Hi" Rose was stood just behind him a suitcase held in one hand. Stumbling forward he hugged her tight and kissed her.

"Your late" he said once they had parted she smiled and laughed.

"Well mum thought it was the best idea to go through my bag one more time to make sure I didn't forget anything" Rose said taking his hand and starting to walk them over to the platform to wait for the train to come in.

They had decided to get to the isle of mull by muggle means right from the beginning. So Rose and Scorpius caught a train that went all the way to Glasgow it was a long journey and by the time they got there they were both exhausted and booked into a bed and breakfast straight away falling asleep almost instantly when they got to their room.

The morning sun woke Rose up with a start she didn't know where she was to start with but as she turned she saw Scorpius lying next to her on the bed fast asleep getting up she walked into the bathroom.

"Rose where are you?" Scorpius's voice drifted from the bedroom.

"Am in here" she shouted back before turning on the tap to wash her face as Rose was drying her face though she got the shock of her life when she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Get off of me" she said laughing.

"No" was all Scorpius said putting his other arm around her.

"Not until you give me a kiss" he said playfully rubbing against her neck.

"OK" Rose said and turning around in his arms kissed him on the cheek before pushing him away and running back into the bedroom laughing.

After a quick breakfast Rose and Scorpius went shopping it felt so good for them to walk about in public together and not worry about their families finding out. Scorpius though slowly started regretting taking up Rose's offer to go shopping as he was standing outside what felt like the hundredth clothes store today Rose was inside trying on stuff he didn't know what he had gave up paying attention quite a while back. It was as he walked back and forward in front of the shop when he caught a gleam caught his eye from the shop next door.

"That ring costs £2000 sir" Scorpius was in the shop next to the one Rose was in it turned out to be a jewellery shop and what had caught his eye was a ring it was simple but so beautiful from a distance it looked like a simple band of silver with small rubies all around with small intervals but on close inspection Scorpius found the places where no rubies were there were intricately carved rose's.

"I'll have it" he said knowing it was the perfect ring to give to Rose. Scorpius had managed before he left with Rose to take all his money out of his bank account without his father knowing which meant extensive bribing to the goblins of gringots and converting it all to muggle money which meant him and Rose would never have to worry about money again.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose said annoyed it was their last night in Glasgow before taking the morning train to Oban and instead of having a meal in the bed and breakfast they were staying at he had dragged her out across the city to a park of some kind.

"Where are we?" Rose said looking around at the beautifully mowed grass and the immaculate flower beds but Scorpius didn't stop and explain he just kept going meaning Rose had to follow he finally stopped at a beautiful fountain.

"Scorpius what are we doing here" she said watching the water run form the top of the fountain to the bottom.

"Rose ever since fourth year when we began I've known that you are the girl so..." Rose watched as he knelt on one knee and took her hands.

"... Rose Weasley will you marry me?" she was stunned for a second she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Yes" Rose said confidently and in her head she knew that. That question was the one she knew she had gotten right.

**I have updated again and your all love me now because there engaged. Now please review because in the last few weeks I have put three new chapters up and yet no new reviews please rectify that and review.**


	22. Chapter 22 Settling In

Chapter 22: Settling In

_Last time_

"_... Rose Weasley will you marry me?" she was stunned for a second she couldn't believe this was happening to her._

"_Yes" Rose said confidently and in her head she knew that, that question was the one she knew she had gotten right._

The excitement of getting engagaged continued on in the morning as they made there way by train to Oban and then onto the ferry where they were able to see for the first time the Isle of Mull.

"It's beautiful" Scorpius said scanning the island which rose and fell with high hills.

"It looks like something out of a fairytale" Rose said agreeing with him.

Once landing they were able to get a boat to their new home called Tobermory the town was sweet not very big with a main street on the sea front. Using the internet at her Grandma and Granddad Grangers Rose had over the holidays managed to using the money Scorpius had converted to muggle money bought a flat above a shop in the main street which was furnished.

"Ah you must be Miss Weasley" the woman in the shop below the flat said shaking her hand the shop was a gift shops with a variety of item on sale. 

"Well as you know I'm Donna Mcclain" the woman was at least sixty a had a very strong Scottish accent **(can't write in accents it's not a skill I possess and I praise people for being able too so for now just imagining peoples accents) **

"Thank you Miss Mcclain it was nice for you to accept our offer this is my fiancé Scorpius Malfoy" Rose said beaming and introducing Scorpius.

"Oh don't call me Miss Mcclain it's Donna now down to business here is the key to the flat the door is the one to the right of the shop with stairs going up inside I would come up and show you around but the main reason I had to move out of the damn place is because my knees aren't as they used to be, now you can redecorate it all you want except no knocking down walls" with the Donna shoeed them out the shop clutching their bags as customers walked into the shop.

"She's really nice" Rose said guiding Scorpius up the stairs to the flat a few minutes later.

"I know I think we can trust her" Scorpius said then both of them stepped into the main flat.

"Oh it's lovely" Rose exclaimed hurrying over to the window which was at the front of the building which looked over the main street and out to see where a faint sight of the main land could be seen. Scorpius started inspecting the flat though there was a small kitchen with a fridge, cooker, and counters tops as well as a small table that could seat four. The Kitchen area had a hard wood floor which cut it off from the rest of the room which was carpeted the living room had a black box in the corner with what looked like thick string coming out the back and in front of the box a comfortable looking sofa the only other bit of furniture in the room was a small coffee in the opposite corner to the black box.

"Scorpius what do you think" Rose said tentively stepping towards him she knew he was used to big mansions with relive he smiled and said.

"It's perfect" then pulled her in for a kiss. Once they were done inspecting the kitchen and living room they went through a door that was next to the entrance to the stairs opening it they found a short corridor with three doors one door on the right and two on the left the door on the right led to a master bedroom with a double bed, bedside tables and a wardrobe in. On the left though there was a bathroom with a toilet sink and a combined bath and shower, the other room though was just a small room that was completely bare.

"You all done!" Rose said shouting through from the kitchen Scorpius was in the bedroom putting away the last of his clothes that he had brought and shrinking his empty trunk again.

"Yeah I'm done and is this necessary" he said coming through holding his wand.

"Yes they will find us by detecting magic and if we keep them on us we'll be too tempted to use them" and not even giving Scorpios a chance to argue put his word along with hers in a metal box which she locked and cello taped the key to the bottom of the box.

"I'll put it in the wardrobe" scorpions said dejectedly taking the box.

It was a couple of weeks later and Rose was pacing up and down in a small room in the local church she was wearing a white dress with her hair put up nicely in a bun.

"Cone on Rose lets go the quicker we set this part overwrite the quicker we get to the open bar at the pub" Donna had come in over the last two weeks the old woman had been so friendly she had gave Rose a job in the shop and even had got Scorpius a job as a worker at the large bookshop a couple of doors down.

"Is everyone out there" Rose said while Donna was then closest friend in town Rose and Scorpios had made many more in the form of the shopkeeper on the main street.

"Yes dear now come along you've delayed it five minutes now" Rose could see sense and nodded and as she walked down the aisle she was amensly happy that she was marrying the man she loved but was sad that none of her family were here.

"You look beautiful" Scorpius said once Rose had reached him.

"Thank you" she said dowcasting her eye.

"What's wrong" he said quietly as they went through the first hymn.

"I just wish at least one of my family was here" Rose admitted and was astonished to see Scorpius smile and turning her round she saw for the first time Lily sitting in a red floral dress at the front waving at her. The wedding went quickly then and it wasn't long until everyone was gathered in the pub and Rose finally got to speak to Lily.

"How are you here?" Rose said hugging her favourite cousin.

"Scorpius contacted me I told mum I was going around to friends for the day and took my dress in my bag" the cousins spent hours catching up and it was gone eleven when Lily had to go saying how she was in enough trouble with her parents as it was and with a final good bye they parted.

"Well Mrs Malfoy how does it feel to be married" Scorpius said as he lead Rose across the dance floor.

"Wonderful Mr Malfoy" she said before kissing him.

**I have updated again and I'm proud of myself now please review because I really want to know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23 New Life

Chapter 23: New Life

The months for Scorpius and Rose went quickly Christmas passed over with both of them decorating the small apartment extravagantly and on Boxing Day having Lily over who laughed for ages at Scorpius wandering around in bright green trousers and a bright red top which he wore because.

"I'm just getting into the Christmas spirit" which Rose replied to.

"Yeah we can see that next you're going to be dressed as Santa"

For Christmas day unfortunately Lily couldn't come then but Rose and Scorpius were invited by Donna to her bungalow where they had a Christmas dinner which even rivalled her grandmas Rose said afterwards. It was January and Rose was in the bathroom while Scorpius longed in the living room after a day at work.

"SCORPIUS!" Rose yelled urgently from the bathroom Scorpius jumped and fell off the sofa with a huge crash and while still lying on the floor saw Rose's feet come into the room and make their way too him at an unnatural speed.

"What's wrong" he said getting up and looking it his very excited wife.

"Nothing" she said still beaming from ear to ear.

"Then why did you yell!" he said angrily sitting back down Rose sitting next to him.

"Scorpius I've had suspicions for weeks now and I wondered so I went to talk to Donna who said I should check..." she said waffling on something Scorpius knew she did when she was nervous and excited.

"Get to the point" he said not unkindly"

"I'm pregnant" Scorpius nearly fell off the sofa again at those two words.

"Are you sure" he said turning to her where she had a worried look on her face waiting for him to say something.

"Yes I'm sure I took five different tests" Rose said. Scorpius didn't' know what to say instead he picked her up and spun her around and kissing her.

"Your happy then" Rose said as soon as he had put her down.

"Happy I couldn't be any happier if I tried" Rose and Scorpius told Donna the next day and she was happy for them as well. Rose was so happy there little family would be complete being pregnant didn't seem to bother her as well the only annoying point about being pregnant was that Scorpius was overly protective of her now helping her up and down the stairs in the flat and insisting that she don't carry anything not even a small bag of shopping it wasn't until Donna cornered him and said.

"She's a strong young woman not a china doll" that Scorpius backed off slightly.

"Scorpius the door" Rose said from the kitchen where she was cutting up carrots she was four months along now and had a small bump so it was obvious from anyone who met her that she was pregnant.

"Look who it is" Scorpius said entering the living room after going to open the door.

"LILY!" Rose squealed and went to hug her cousin just for Lily to hold her back and look at her stomach.

"Oh my god your pregnant" Lily said at last.

"Yeah I'm four months now" Rose said laughing at Lily's shocked face.

"You don't mess around do you Scorpius" Lily said turning to him making his face go bright red and him to mutter something before grabbing the newspaper and making his way to the bedroom.

"So how's it at home?" Rose said Lily smiled and said.

" Well guess what James and Alice there engaged" Rose mouth dropped open James and Alice Longbottom had been on an off all through Hogwarts and now that they were finally engaged Rose couldn't believe it and felt sad that she had not been there to tease James about it either.

"So when's the wedding" Rose said changing the subject quickly to hide from Lily the sadness she felt at missing family events.

"Not until next year by then you'll have your little one" Lily said glancing at Rose's bump again.

After a couple of hours Lily had to go but promised to come back as soon as she could. August was a tense month for Rose and Scorpius expecting to be discovered at any moment when they didn't return from their respective trips. It didn't help that Rose was now eight months pregnant and therefore more emotional and irrational than normal. It was September when Rose was woke with a sharp pain in her abdomenan then another one that was stronger making her yell out.

"Rose!" Scorpius said waking up when she screamed.

"Hospital" was all Rose was able to splutter out as the pain continued Scorpius understood and jumped into action grabbing the overnight bag they had packed previously. Scorpius helped Rose down the stairs and into the car (on Rose's request Scorpius had learnt to drive and had actually picked it up quite quickly) the drive to the small hospital on the island for Rose felt like it lasted forever but they got there and at 6 in the morning Rose gave birth to a little girl.

"Scorpius how is she?" Lily said walking into the hospital Scorpius was waiting in the lobby for her having sent her a message.

"There both fine..." Scorpius said tiredly but still was able to put on a huge smile "...follow me" he lead Lily through the corridors before they came to a room where Scorpius opened the door and stepping in Lily saw lying in the bed Rose looking even more tired than Scorpius with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Lily come here" Rose said on spotting her husband and cousin standing in the door.

"Oh she's beautiful" Lily said looking into the face of the baby she had Rose's blue eyes and Rose's face but a wisp of blond hair could be seen from under the blanket.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

"Rose looked at Scorpius and grinned and he replied to Lily.

"Caitlyn Lily Malfoy" Lily was shocked they had used her name for the babies middle name.

"Lily as well we would like you to be her godmother"

"Oh guys off course I will look you're going to make me cry can I hold her" Lily said dabbing her eyes as Rose nodded then passed Caitlyn over making sure Lily was supporting her properly.

**Updated twice in one day that's really good hoped you liked this chapter and the name I choose for Rose and Scorpius' little girl. Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24 Papers

Chapter 24: Papers

"Please I'm a great writer and I'll get you the best stories I promise" it was rare to see Rita Skeeter grovelling but the editor of the Daily Prophet was getting a front seat.

After the war Rita Skeeter had been publically humiliated by Harry Potter about her book on Dumbledore and since he had just saved them all it meant from that point on it was hard for Rita to get any type of work whether in writing or not, her illegal animagus status had been discovered as well and a massive fine had been piled on her and 3 months in Azkaban.

"Miss Skeeter I would hire you if you were remotely honest in your articles" The editor said looking sadly at the woman.

"I will be I'll make double sure that every fact is right" The editor sighed and then said.

"Ok I'll give you one chance Miss Potter has been seen going to a place unknown every school holiday I want you to find out where take pictures and come back here where I will help you write the article" Rita agreed immediately because it was work and it was her favourite type gossip.

"Hey Lily how are you"A very tired looking Scorpius said answering the door. It was the Christmas holidays and even though she was coming on Boxing Day Lily couldn't wait to see her little Goddaughter.

"Ah the joys of a baby Scorpius" Lily said giggling as he glared at her.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Lily squealed bounding into the living room and snatching the little girl out of Rose's arms.

"Lily I thought you weren't coming until Boxing day" Rose said startled.

"Oh I couldn't wait that long and what's wrong with Scorpius"

"Just man flu, extra hours at the shop and his little princess waking up at all times of the night" the two cousins laughed together at Scorpius's face.

"Well Potter if you're going to barge in here and turn my wife against me I at least get to hold my daughter" Scorpius then took Caitlyn and went to sit on the sofa tickling her to make her laugh.

"He's actually the best father ever but I'd never say that to his face" Rose said whispering to Lily. It was an hour later as Lily chatted to Rose at the same time as playing with Caitlyn that she said.

"I almost forgot" and from her bag she pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"They're starting to get anxious Rose after Professor Thaler returned and said you were never with her "Scorpius leaned over Rose's shoulder to have a look it was dated for November.

_Rose Weasley Missing_

_Rose Weasley is still missing after not returning from a research trip in the Amazon with her Professor from Hogwarts. Her family and the auror office have not giving any more details on how the search is going for the young girl. Rose Weasley is famously the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and her uncle is our saviour Harry Potter..._

Rose didn't read anymore she knew that this was going to happen but the material proof in front of her was what made it worse Christmas coming up would be the second Christmas without her family and honestly it depressed her to think about it.

"Rose are you okay" Scorpius said seeing her staring blankly into space.

"Oh Scorpius your family isn't even looking for you" Rose said flustered trying to hide her emotions.

"Well it's late I better get this little girl to bed" Rose said continuing and picking up Caitlyn left the room as quickly as she could as soon as she reached Caitlyn's room was she able to breathe properly again. She and Scorpius had decorated the blank room they had in pink with a crib in one corner and a white dresser a white shelf was above the dresser with an assortment of books and cuddly toys.

"Rose we knew it was going to happen your family is so protective off course your face was going to be all over the paper" Scorpius had come into the room and shut the door.

"It's just I never thought I...we would have to read the papers" Rose hadn't turned around and was busily getting Caitlyn into a little pink pyjamas.

"Well..."

"Scor please just let's not talk about it" he nodded and watched Caitlyn struggle against Rose's attempts to get her in her pyjamas.

"I know I've said this before but does one baby need so many clothes" he laughed the white dresser was full to the brim with baby outfits and toys.

"Yes she's got to look pretty" Scorpius manoeuvred around Rose managing to get the clothes on Caitlyn easily making Rose scowl.

"Daddy's girl" Rose said kissing her daughter on the head before leaving Scorpius to put her to bed.

"Night princess" Scorpius said kissing Caitlyn before laying her down in the crib.

"Miss Skeeter what did you find out" the daily prophet editor said as the woman entered his office. Rita smiled evilly never a good sign and placed a wad of pictures on the desk as well as a notebook that was full to the brim over the next couple of hours the editor examined these pictures and after working out a deal sent the story out for the front page the next day.

**Hi hoped you liked the update and please review as always. As well do you like my idea of how Rose and Scorpius are revealed or not?**


	25. Chapter 25 Pictures

Chapter 25: Pictures

"Albus get up come on" Ginny said banging on the side of the tent to wake up her youngest son.

"Go away" he shouted burying his face into the pillow all of the kids had stayed up having a midnight feast which involved a few bottles of fire whisky.

"No now" Ginny had come into the tent now and tore the duvet of the bed.

"Breakfast is on the table" she said before marching out and by the sound of it literally tipping James out of bed Ginny was now shorter then both her sons but they still cowered in fear when she was on a rant. It was the Christmas holiday and everyone was gathered at the burrow even Charlie the only one not present was Rose. That was a strange case she was supposed to be on a trip for a year in the Amazon but never came back and when they had questioned Professor Thaler it turned out that Rose had never been with her so the whole family was trying to work out the mystery of where she had gone.

"Morning grandma" Al said wandering into the kitchen it seemed he was the first one up other then Ginny and grandma.

"Morning Al" Molly said from where she was at the stove.

"Al could you get the prophet please" Molly said as the saw the owl zoom into the house Albus nodded tiredly yawning loudly as he took the paper from the owl and opened up.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted shocking Molly who dropped the plate of bacon she was just about to put on the table.

"Albus Severus Potter what is wrong!" Molly screamed the shouts had drawn the attention of Ginny and Lily who ran to the kitchen door looking in from the garden. A few minutes later Harry and Ron came pounding down the stairs wands drawn slipping straight into Auror mode Albus ignored everyone though and shaking with fury still held the newspaper until he burst out.

"Malfoy...he...evil...Rose" so much was his anger that he was not able to form coherent sentences.

"Albus tell me what's wrong?" Harry said coming over Al just thrust the Newspaper at him though and Harry taking it spread it out on the table for all to read.

_Mrs Malfoy_

_A shocking discovery by Rita Skeeter yesterday saw that Scorpius Malfoy son of former death eater Draco Malfoy has in the last year got married to the one and only Rose Weasley who was in recent months found to be missing for a year. After extensive research it was found that both Rose and Scorpius disappeared at the same time at the start of summer last year. Rose and Scorpius are now living in a small flat in the town of Tobermory Isle of Mull both working in shops._

_See page 2 for more details_

There was then a large picture of Rose and Scorpius sitting on a sofa leaning back talking to each other.

"Turn the page" Ron sent urgently and when they did a very the page was taking up with another very large picture of a baby sitting in a baby chair giggling another title was at the top of the page.

_Caitlyn Malfoy_

_In their time being married Rose and Scorpius have had in secret a little girl Caitlyn Malfoy. The most shocking information is not of the baby girls existence though is that Lily Potter Rose's cousin is Caitlyn's godmother having met up with the couple several time to see her goddaughter..._

The people around the table didn't read any further and as one they all looked up at Lily who was trying to back out of the room.

"You knew all along where Rose was" Harry said looking at his daughter he had never been more disappointed in her then now.

"Yes" Lily said quietly scared by the look her father and Uncle Ron were giving her.

"And you let us worry!" Ron had finally lost his temper.

"She's happy"

"He's a death eater's son for all we know he got her under the imperious curse" Ron said which Lily replied too angrily.

"No Scorpius is nothing like his father and grandfather and you want to know another thing they were dating in secret all through school after the incident in 4th year I only find out about it during my fourth year and through those times where I was able to observe them together it is obvious how much they love each other and all they wanted was to be together" Lily ended her rant a ringing silence fell onto the kitchen and after a while when no one talked Lily walked out and went to the tent she used to share with Rose.

**Hoped you liked the new chapter and please review because more reviews make me write a lot faster.**


	26. Chapter 26 Anger

Chapter 26: Anger

Lily sat on the camp bed in the tent wondering what to do go see Rose and Scorpius straight away or send them a letter before she could decide though her father walked in.

"Dad I..." Lily started but Harry put a hand up to stop her.

"Lily listen we're very disappointed in you, you should have told us straight away when you discovered Rose and Malfoy and because you didn't you may of put her in great danger but what's done is done now go help your grandma with breakfast" Harry finished and Lily stared at him in disbelieve.

"What do you mean put her in danger she loves Scorpius and he loves her that's all"

"He's a death eater's son" Harry's voice was beginning to rise in anger.

"That doesn't mean Scorpius is the same!" Harry just looked at his daughter she had the same temper as Ginny so not even bothering to argue back he walked out and met up with Ron they were going to get Rose back

Rose was standing in the kitchen of the flat riffling through the fridge trying to find something other than mouldy cheese to eat for breakfast.

"Find anything" Scorpius said coming in to the living room.

"No I'm going to the shop can you survive for now without food" Rose said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll think I'll life take your time"

"OK well if Caitlyn wakes up the bottles in the fridge, the diaper bags on the back of the pram and..." Rose said anxiously ticking stuff of on her fingers as she went around the flat grabbing her coat and bag.

"You know I am her father" Scorpius said annoyed that Rose was worrying so much.

"I know but it's the first time I've left her"

"You're only going down the road" Scorpius said laughing and pushing her out the door at the same time she smiled turned around and kissed him before hurrying down the stairs and out into the street.

"Yes peace at last" he said slouching on the sofa and grabbing a book to read he had the week of Christmas off and yesterday he had planned to have a quiet day until Lily came to visit but now he could get the quiet that he wanted. It was just as he was getting into the book that the door bell rang.

"Dam" he said putting the book down and getting up slowly he was nearly to the door leading to the living room when.

BANG!

The door flew open and Albus strode in and on seeing Scorpius punched him in the face.

"Al!" Harry reprimanded his son as he came through the door but when Ron saw Scorpius on the ground he patted Al on the back and said.

"Nice one!" it was at this point that Scorpius had come to his senses and standing up said.

"What do you want?"

"WHERE'S ROSE!" Ron shouted not wasting anytime.

"She just went to the shop and could you please be quieter Ron didn't calm down though and backing Scorpius into the wall pointed his wand right into the young man's face.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH HER RIGHT NOW!" Scorpius opened his mouth again to tell him the same thing but as he did a cry came from Caitlyn's room.

"Now you've done it" Scorpius said angrily trying to push Ron away but Ron just grabbed him by the neck instead holding him in place.

"Ron calm down" Harry said this was getting out of hand. Albus on hearing the baby cry had went through to investigate the family had believed the part about Rose and Scorpius getting married but they thought the part about the baby was just another of Rita Skeeters lies but as Albus followed the noise keeping his wand up he arrived in a pink room with a crib in one corner and on looking in he saw the little girl that had been in the paper.

"Hi" he said lamely not knowing what to do babies were a mystery to him but as she continued crying he did the most naturally thin he could think off just picked her up immediately Caitlyn stopped crying and looked up into the face of the stranger.

"Gahh" Caitlyn gurgled and reached out and tucked on Albus's shirt.

"Dad you have to see this" Al said coming back trough to the living still holding Caitlyn who squealed with delight on seeing Scorpius in the corner this was the monetary distraction he needed as Ron turned his head Scorpius pushed him and going to Albus snatched Caitlyn out of his arms.

"Now you can either wait for Rose to come back from the shop as I said or you can leave now" Scorpius said as he held Caitlyn protectively to him.

"Scorpius why was the door open Scorpius" Rose had come into the house and was now walking up the stairs once she reached the door to the living room though and saw who was inside she froze.

"Rose" Ron exclaimed and grabbing her by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she said still in a state of shock.

"We've come to take you home" Albus said.

"What no I'm not going with you" Rose said and stepping more into the living gestured for them to leave.

"Rose why" Harry said as the most rational person in the room at this point he thought he should take charge and hear what his niece had to say.

"Uncle Harry what do you mean" Rose said confused Harry smiled at her kindly and said.

"Rose tells us what happened" she couldn't believe it he was listening so with Scorpius's help now and again even though Ron and Albus glared at him every time he spoke they told there story of how they had met in secret and after 7th year wanted to be together so they made a plan to elope after that it was stories about them living together.

"I still don't trust you Malfoy..." Ron said even after Rose had finished her story "...but at least let me see my granddaughter" Rose smiled and nodded at Scorpius who reluctantly handed Caitlyn over to Ron.

**Another day another chapter hoped you liked the update please review.**


	27. Chapter 27 Family

Chapter 27: Family

_Last time_

"_I still don't trust you Malfoy..." Ron said even after Rose had finished her story "...but at least let me see my granddaughter" Rose smiled and nodded at Scorpius who reluctantly handed Caitlyn over to Ron._

"Oh daddy I'm glad you understand" Rose said rushing forward the back of Ron because he was still holding Caitlyn.

"Rose you know you and Caitlyn still should come back with us your mums going crazy" Rose nodded and running what Albus had said through her head said.

"Scorpius is coming too"

"What why?" Ron said the happy picture of Hermione holding Caitlyn gone.

"Because he's my husband that is why and if no one can accept that you can all just leave us alone" the anger in the room was starting to rise again.

"OK he can come now get some stuff together" Rose squealed in delight and taking Caitlyn went to get her changed Albus following behind her.

"So that was the reason you became so secretive after fourth year" Al leaned against the wall as Rose picked a pink dress and shoes out of the dresser.

"Yes I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but..."

"...you knew how I would react" Albus said smiling Rose laughed and then thought of something.

"Oh Al I just got to go get something keep an eye on her ok" Al nodded and going over to Caitlyn watched the little girl giggle as he pulled his wand out and made multicoloured bubbles appear.

"Hey what were you..." Al said turning around and he heard someone stepping into the room again but as he turned he saw Scorpius standing there.

"Rose said were going soon" it was awkward and Albus and Scorpius stood for a moment.

"Albus we used to be friends" Scorpius said finally.

"That was before" Al said turning back to Caitlyn.

"Well now you know the truth I didn't do anything that night in the forest so can you trust me again" Scorpius was frustrated Albus had been the best friend he never had and for that short time Scorpius had never felt happier.

"Give me time" Al said and picking up Caitlyn walked out of the room Scorpius following behind.

"Rose what were you getting" Al said walking into the living room.

"Oh mine and Scorpius' wands" and as she spoke she throw Scorpius' wand across the room who caught it.

"Ready to go" Harry said standing up from the sofa.

"Yeah" Rose said confidently and looking at Scorpius he nodded.

"Let's go then" Ron said gloomily he was still depressed at how Rose had tricked him. Harry pulling an empty milk carton out of the bin tapped it and held it out to everyone Rose took Scorpius's hand and placed a finger on the carton at the same time he did Albus was still holding Caitlyn and Ron made sure to keep hold of Al as well fearing for the little girl.

"Rose!" Molly exclaimed as the group appeared in the yard Rose was then pulled into a bone crushing hug by her grandmother.

"Oh you silly girl where have you been" Molly said angrily Molly's exclamation had drawn the attention of the whole family who filed outside and James, Teddy, Fred and Hugo on seeing Scorpius rushed forward and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey get off of him" Rose screamed trying to Teddy to let Scorpius up.

"Guys move he's innocent" Albus said calmly a wide eyed Caitlyn in his arms watching her Daddy be held down.

After they had got off of him Rose and Scorpius explained there story once again to the whole family this time with help from Lily though. Over the next few days over Christmas Rose settled back into family life and Caitlyn was spoiled rotten by all the Weasley's but her Uncle Albus was her favourite person though, they were at first hostile towards Scorpius but after Ron completely forgave him they all started to turn around and welcome him into the family.

After Christmas Rose and Scorpius went home but the family continued to visit eventually Scorpius faced his family and unfortunately the only one willing to accept the couple was Scorpius's mother which was okay by him even though Rose was upset her daughter didn't have two granddads.

**One last short chapter after this and I am done and very happy to be finally finishing one of my very first fan fictions**


	28. Chapter 28 De Ja Vu

Chapter 28 De Ja Vu

"Mum dad hurry up" eleven year old Caitlyn Malfoy said excitedly running up to the barrier that she knew led to platform 93/4.

"You calm down or you won't be going to Hogwarts" Rose said teasingly making her daughter gasp in shock and Scorpius to start laughing.

"Dad when can I go to Hogwarts" Aden Ronald Malfoy looked exactly like his dad but with bright red hair he was 8 years old and always asking questions.

"Not for another three years son" Scorpius said.

"What but I want to go now" he said indignantly

"And leave your mum and I all alone and sad" Scorpius said looking down at him Aden thought for a minute then said.

"No anyway Luke goes to Hogwarts at the same time as me too doesn't he?" Scorpius nodded and Aden smiled Luke Harry Potter was eight years old as well and his father was Scorpius's best friend and Rose's cousin Albus Potter.

"Well then bye" Caitlyn said and attempted to drag her trunk off the trolley and away from her parents she had been talking to weeks about going to Hogwarts and after getting the letter had been hyper for days.

"Now be good" Rose said after helping her with the trunk "do all your homework on time and don't get detention OK" Caitlyn nodded bouncing up and down in excitement then after a hug and kiss from her mum turned to leave.

"Hey where do you think you're going" Scorpius said grabbing her by the arm and turning her back around.

"Oh dad I forgot about you" and with a brief hug and kiss she turned once again to get on the train.

Rose, Scorpius and Luke waved as the train pulled out and Rose thought if she had to do her life over again she wouldn't change a thing her and Scorpius were happily married with two wonderful children true when they had first came back to the wizarding world there were a few people who disapproved of them but that faded in time they were now just an ordinary family who loved each other and making sure that no one felt unwanted.

**Well that it all finished hope you liked please review for me and message me with any questions about this story i will be happy to help now i am going to go jump up and down with glee because I have finished my first very long fan fiction.**

**This story has come to you from the mad mind of faith123**


End file.
